Un abîme de sentiments
by BobSherlock
Summary: Quinze ans. L'esprit ravagé. Les émotions décuplées. Parfois la haine, parfois la joie. Parfois l'espoir, parfois la désolation. Une jeune fille au cœur trop grand, trop fragile, pour un monde de glace et d'ombre. Un éclair de lumière et de pureté dans les Ténèbres. Une échappatoire, un seul : la mort. Et ensuite ? L'aventure d'une vie, trop courte. Lysana Nell Black...
1. Prologue

_Salutations à tous ;_

_Un petit disclaimer comme quoi je ne suis pas JK Rowling (sans surprise, évidemment). Et aussi pour rajouter que cette fiction, je l'écris d'abord pour moi, mais je souhaite la poster pour avoir des avis sur l'histoire comme sur ma façon d'écrire, histoire d'avancer un peu, vous comprendrez certainement._

_De plus, je préfère vous préciser que je ne finirais peut-être pas cette fiction. Mais j'espère que oui, donc je rajoute gentiment que j'écris à mon rythme - et que, comme je souhaite passer mon BAC, je vais essayer de bosser un peu plus, donc moins de temps pour écrire, forcément. _

_J'espère sincèrement que ma fiction plaira à ceux qui la liront. _

_Amitié._

_Lola._

* * *

« Infime parcelle du néant, le vide n'est jamais qu'un trou sans bords. »

**G. Lacroix**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Une ronde de sentiments. Qui tourne. Qui tourne. La haine et le dégoût pour lui, l'hésitation et la curiosité pour elle. L'indifférence pour lui, l'énervement pour elle. Deux âmes sombres comme la nuit en face d'une âme blanche, pure, lumineuse. Et, plus loin, une âme charitable dont la couleur vacille entre le noir, le blanc et le gris. Personne ne parlent, tout le monde regardent. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Les deux premiers, car ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça avant. La dernière, car elle ne veut pas s'imposer.

Un bébé. Voilà le pourquoi du comment. Voilà ce qui cause tant d'interférences dans les pensées.

- On l'tue ? lâcha une voix rauque et agacée. J'en ai rien à fiche d'un bébé moi. En plus, c'est qu'une fille.

- Comment ça, c'est _qu'_une fille ?! rétorqua l'autre voix, plus aiguë et indignée.

- Bah… Si ça avait été un gars, p't'être qu'il aura pu nous être utile. Encore que… C'est encombrant !

- C'est un _enfant_, Rodolphus.

Une brune. Une blonde. Et un homme, Rodolphus. La blonde s'avança, doucement, et parla d'une voix mielleuse.

- C'est une enfant, Rodolphus. Ce n'est pas censé être utile.

- Alors ça sert à rien ! Et fiche moi la paix, Cissy !

La blonde, Cissy, renifla, contrariée, mais se tu. La brune n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle fixait l'enfant, le regard vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Elle ne savait pas. Là, devant elle, une petite fille aux yeux sombre lui retournait son regard tel un parfait miroir. Devait-elle mettre fin à la vie de cette chose ? Ou devait-elle lui laissez la vie sauve ? Elle ne s'en occuperait pas, de toute manière. Son Mangemort de mari avait raison : elle est encombrante. Et puis, si cette enfant vivait, elle-même ne pourrait pas assouvir l'envie brûlante d'être au près de son maître.

- Faut qu'on la tue, répéta Rodolphus d'un ton pressé.

Il y eu un silence, puis la brune parla enfin :

- Rodolphus a raison. Elle ne sert à rien. Elle ne servira à rien, jamais. Je ne veux pas m'en encombrer.

Puis elle pivota sur ses talons. Rodolphus leva sa baguette d'un geste machinal et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Cissy intervint :

- Non ! NON ! Bella ! Tu ne _peux pas_ faire ça !

Bella se retourna vivement, ses longs cheveux brun volant au vent.

- Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, Cissy, crâcha la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua l'autre. Elle est ma nièce ! Ne la tue pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Je sais, tu viens de me le dire !

Le rouge montait aux joues de Bella. Elle était indécise. Pouvait-elle se permettre de laisser cette enfant vivre ? Rodolphus la fixait, impassible. Elle ne voulait pas… Ne voulait pas… Ne voulait pas quoi, d'ailleurs ? La tuer ? L'épargner ? S'en occuper ? La voir ? La connaître ? L'avoir mise au monde ? Mis au monde… C'était son enfant. La chair de sa chair. Son sang. Son sang à elle. Si un jour elle avait seulement pensé enfanter…

- Bon, j'en ai ma claque, tu feras l'sale boulot si tu veux, moi j'men fou !

Rodolphus fit claquer sa langue avec force et disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire. Bellatrix serra les poings. Pour une fois, elle aimerait ne pas avoir à choisir seul, car elle se sentait perdu. Elle voulait tuer ce bébé. C'était si simple. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et ce quelque chose, c'était le fait que ce bébé, son bébé, était resté neuf mois dans son ventre. Elle avait sentie ses coups de pieds. Elle l'avait nourri sans le vouloir. Elle l'avait gardé. Elle l'avait mis au monde.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de profond silence, Bella prit sa décision :

- Fais en ce que tu veux, Cissy. Je m'en fiche.

Et elle tourna les talons pour de bon. Mais Cissy l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Bella ! Son prénom ! Tu ne lui n'en as pas donné.

Bella soupira, agacée, énervée, fatiguée. Durant un court moment, elle songea à envoyé balayer la blonde d'un air revêche, mais si la fille devait vivre, elle voulait que ce soit sous le nom qu'elle avait elle-même choisi. Elle choisie deux prénoms.

- Lysana. Lysana Nell Lestrange.

Et elle disparue pour de bon, le bout de sa robe claquant violemment lorsqu'elle dépassa la porte. Une seconde de plus, et elle avait transplané. Encore une de plus, et Lysana ne reverrait plus sa mère avant des années.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Bellatrix Lestrange

_Un petit speech, pas long, promis. _

_Je ne suis toujours pas Joanne Rowling (dommage pour moi) et tout les personnages, lieux et sorts ne m'appartiennent donc pas, sauf exceptions ! C'est à dire quelque sort inventé par mes soins et le personnage de Lysana._

_Ensuite, je suis navré pour les fautes d'orthographes car je sais qu'il y en a mais je ne les vois pas toujours, ainsi que des fautes de frappes, ne m'en voulez pas !_

_Il me semble que c'est à peu près tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse lire._

_Excellente lecture - du moins je l'espère._

_Lola_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Bellatrix Lestrange et Lysana Black

_Ou les retrouvailles d'une mère et de sa fille._

_« Il faut te rentrer ça dans la tête, Lysana, _elle _n'aime pas. Elle ne sait pas aimer et elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle n'est pas _bonne_. Elle ne sait que faire souffrir, et ne veut rien savoir faire d'autre. Elle aime provoquer la douleur. Elle est forte, plus que n'importe qui. Certes moins que le Maître, mais d'entre ses semblables, elle est la meilleure. Rappel-toi ceci, Lysana : ta mère est un monstre, il n'y a pas d'autre qualificatif. »_

_Ta mère est un monstre. _Ces quelques mots étaient restés gravés dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, à présent jeune femme. Durant dix longues années, Lysana s'était préparé à rencontrer sa mère. Elle avait essayé de récolter le plus d'informations possible sur cette personne si inconnue, mais la seule réponse que tout le monde lui donnait, c'était _« Ta mère est un monstre ». _Une fois, une seule et unique fois, Narcissa Malefoy, sa tante, avait eu le bon vouloir de lui dire :

- Crois-moi, quand tu la connaîtras, tu souhaiteras ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Petite et déjà si autonome et mature, elle s'était forgé une identité, un caractère et un visage. Elle avait vu l'amour que Narcissa portait à Drago, et Drago qui repoussait cet amour par pure dignité. Elle avait apprit à vivre seule, dans le silence, dans la noirceur des Ténèbres. Pas que Narcissa n'avait pas été une bonne demi-mère, mais Lysana elle-même n'avait jamais souhaité être affective ou sentimentale. Un jour, Narcissa avait rit et lui avait dit que c'était un trait qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Bizarrement, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître son père, et on n'avait jamais cherché à lui en parler. On répondait précipitamment à ses questions, on ne lui accordait pas grande importance. Elle était Lysana Lestrange. Une enfant bâtarde et sans amour, dans l'ombre d'une famille qui n'était pas la sienne et qui avait réussi à se ranger après la chute inattendue du Lord Noir. Elle n'avait pas été admise à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas non plus reçu de lettre. En faite, elle n'était rien aux yeux du Ministère et du Monde Magique des Sorciers.

Après avoir fouillé dans les bibliothèques, endroits sombres et aux senteurs anciennes où elle aimait se terrer des heures durant, elle avait apprit par cœur ses arbres généalogiques. Autant celui des Lestrange que celui des Black. Et celui des Lestrange n'était pas très glorieux. Simple, sans aucune personne digne d'être reconnue par l'humanité, elle s'était mise à haïr ce nom qu'elle devait porter. Elle n'en retirait aucune gloire. Mais l'arbre des Black, lui, comportait des phénomènes grandioses. Son ancêtre, un directeur de Poudlard, d'autres, au service du Lord Noir. Sa mère, sa propre mère, plus puissante que n'importe quel Mage Noir, à part le Seigneur lui-même... La puissance. Lysana courait après, ce que Narcissa refusait. Mais peut importait à la jeune fille qui avait fini par changer de nom. Elle n'avait pas de papiers, on ne la connaissait pas. Alors, un jour, elle ne fut plus Lysana Lestrange, sans gloire, mais Lysana Black, la puissance, la Lumière des Ténèbres.

Et c'était Lysana Black qui tournait en rond dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy, tel un lion en cage, en touchant de temps en temps l'étui de cuir noir, accroché à une ceinture, qui tombait sur sa cuisse droite, contenant sa baguette magique. Ses longs cheveux sombre comme la nuit et ondulés volaient derrière elle. Toute de noir vêtu, des bottes de cuir au tee-shirt, elle se confondait avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Les quelques bougies qui l'illuminaient encore ne projetaient qu'une très faible lueur, mais encore assez forte pour projeter sur les murs des ombres se mouvant, gigantesques et irréelles.

Cela faisait à peu près quatre moi et demi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Lysana avait lu les journaux, mais le seul grand titre qui parlait du Noir Seigneur et de ses suivants était : _« Dumbledore, fou ou dangereux ? »._ Le monde Sorcier était-il donc si stupide et peureux pour ignorer la réalité ? Le retour du plus puissant Mage Noir. Eh bien, oui. Et Lysana se délectait de voir le visage du Ministre de la Magie sur les photos vivantes se décomposer, autant à cause de la peur que de la colère. Mais tous s'obstinait à dire que ce que racontait Harry Potter et Dumbledore n'était que fieffés mensonges.

Oui, cela faisait quatre mois, et pourtant, Lysana n'avait jamais pu rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la personne qu'elle tenait le plus à rencontrer, c'était sa mère. Toujours emprisonnée à Azkaban, Lysana savait que celle-ci attendait impatiemment que son Maître vienne la libérer. Après toutes ses années durant lesquelles Lysana s'était forgé son caractère moqueur et ironique, elle craignait que sa mère ne la reconnaisse pas, ou ne daigne même pas lui parler. Un jour, lorsqu'elle était plus grande, Narcissa lui avait dit que Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'avais jamais souhaités avoir d'enfant. Leur mariage n'était qu'un raté, indéniablement. Bellatrix, sous le souhait tant répété de sa sœur, avait laissé la vie sauve au bébé, mais ne s'en était jamais occupé. Elle l'avait renié, tout comme son père qui avait même essayé de le tuer. Mais Narcissa s'était occupé de ce bébé, d'abord comme sa propre fille, puis comme sa nièce, et maintenant comme une jeune fille vivant chez elle, à peine comme une amie. Lysana pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, du moment qu'elle ne dérangeait pas Lucius dans son travail et Drago dans ses études. Aussi, la jeune fille s'ennuyait souvent.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, tout allait changer dans sa misérable vie d'enfant reniée et inconnue. Car avant de partir, Narcissa avait bien voulu lui dire où elle allait. A Azkaban. D'après ce qu'elle avait espionné, Lysana savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait libérer ses Mangemorts emprisonnés ce soir. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, et bien d'autre… Mais c'était ce soir où toute sa vie allait se modifier, en bien ou en mal, car elle rencontrerait sa mère.

Lysana n'eu pas le temps de mastiquer ses pensées amers plus longtemps. Un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans le couloir adjacent au salon. C'était comme si on aspirait de l'air puis qu'on le relâchait d'un coup dans un « pop » sonore. On venait de transplaner dans la maison. Deux voix se firent entendre.

- Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si _ton_ Maître n'est pas venu te chercher en personne, Bella !

- Ferme-la, Cissy ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça, de toute manière.

- Alors tu le penses très fort.

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Bella.

Il y eu un soupire et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une n'était pas vraiment grande, blonde, et jolie. Lysana la connaissait, puisque c'était Narcissa, sa tante. L'autre était vraiment différente. Aussi brune que Narcissa était blonde, la seconde femme portait des cheveux broussailleux et sales. Son visage était mince et froid, et dans ses yeux une flamme de folie dansait. Elle était très maigre, sa peau était blanche et son teint maladif. Elle ne portait qu'un morceau de tissu qui ressemblait très vaguement à une robe aux rayures grises et noires. Les lèvres de Lysana bougèrent toutes seules sans produire un bruit :

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Celle-ci renifla avec dédain et désigna Lysana du menton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Cissy ? Tu en avais marre des elfes de maison ?

Elle ricana. Narcissa regarda Lysana avec l'air de dire à la fois « je te l'avais bien dis » et « bon courage ». Lysana hésita à se présenter.

- Mais attendez voir…

Bellatrix siffla et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu n'es donc pas morte ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as donc pas oublié, répliqua froidement Lysana.

Bellatrix remonta sa lèvre supérieure comme un chien qui grogne.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, idiote !

Narcissa soupira. Lysana, elle, sourit avec aigreur.

- Durant toute mon enfance, dit-elle en s'avançant de quelque pas, on m'a répété que ma mère était un monstre. Une femme assoiffée de sang à l'allure meurtrière et sanglante. Inutile de nier que j'ai toujours eu pour rêve de rencontrer une femme comme cela. Et on me disait que ma mère était de ces femmes si admirable, que demander de plus ?! Et puis, je te vois arriver…

Lysana fit la moue.

- Et je découvre que ma mère ne ressemble à rien. Elle n'est qu'un… squelette ambulant et presque incapable de tenir debout seule ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis déçu !

Les joues creuses de Bellatrix se teintèrent de rouge mais Lysana savait pertinemment que sa mère ne se laisserait pas emporter par de telles gamineries. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

- Narcissa.

- Bellatrix ?

- Prêtes-moi ta baguette.

- Pour ?

- Je vais donner une leçon de respect à cette petite idiote !

- Rêve, Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça avec _ma_ baguette !

- Quel soutient, renifla Lysana en jetant un regard amer à sa tante qui sourit doucement.

Bellatrix passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Tu disais être déçu que ce soit Narcissa et non ton Maître qui soit venu te chercher, reprit Lysana en haussant un sourcil innocent. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle ricana en regardant sa mère de haut en bas.

- Si ça avait été ton Maître, et si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais eu honte qu'il me voit dans cet état.

- Ferme la, soupira Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers l'escalier central. Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, c'est lassant.

Elle monta les marches d'un pas léger.

- Tout compte fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille avec un sourire dément, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas morte ! Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi !

Elle rit et disparu par une porte.

- Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé finalement, lâcha Narcissa après un court silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par _s'amuser_ ? souffla Lysana à sa tante.

- Je serais toi, lui répondit-elle, je garderais ma baguette à portée de main constamment.

.

Lysana ouvrit les yeux. Son regard embué de sommeil tomba sur le plafond sombre de sa chambre. Elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le retour de sa mère. Elle s'assit sur son séant et frotta son visage. Sa vie allait passer de monotone à dangereuse, car si elle en croyait les dires de Narcissa, sa mère testerait sûrement ses prodigieux pouvoirs sur elle. Lysana se maudit de ne pas avoir apprit plus de sorts et de ne pas s'être entraîné plus souvent. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Réveillée et peu désireuse de se rendormir, elle pivota et posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé. L'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte de sa salle de bain indiquait trois heures du matin. Lysana mit un certain temps pour trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé aussi tôt. Finalement, la réponse lui vint très simplement : un énorme fracas au ré de chaussé. En fait, lorsque le bruit de ce qui semblait être un lustre brisé cessa, les éclats de voix ne cessèrent pas de retentirent. Et, par-dessus le tohu-bohu, Lysana distingua la voix de sa tante qui criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Avec un ricanement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement, invoqua un sortilège pour sécher ses cheveux qu'elle attacha à la va vite en demi-chignon et s'habilla de sa manière habituelle.

La jeune fille, habillée et coiffée, dévala les deux étages qui la séparaient du salon. Elle ouvrit la porte du séjour. Le bruit lui agressa violement les oreilles, elle qui était tant habituée au silence paisible. Après une seconde de déroute totale, elle se reprit et inspecta la pièce. Ce qu'elle y vit la partagea entre le rire, l'exaspération et la surprise. Finalement, elle afficha son habituel sourire moqueur. Car devant elle, une multitude d'hommes tout de noir vêtu se battaient, buvaient et riaient. D'un pas léger et conquérant, Lysana s'approcha de sa tante qui réparait son magnifique lustre de cristal en grommelant des insultes. La jeune fille se stoppa à côté de la blonde alors que le lustre reprenait sa place, au plafond.

- Déjà réveillé ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger et amical mais qui n'arrivait qu'à être énervé.

- Avec le bouquant qu'ils font, ça t'étonnes ? lâcha Lysana avec un ricanement.

- Pas vraiment, admit sa tante.

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, chacune occupées à épier les hommes.

- Narcissa.

- Hmm ?

- Dis-moi, ce ne sont tout de même pas…

- … les Mangemorts, si, soupira la blonde.

Lysana se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, mais elle ne pu résister plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Même Narcissa avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, autant parce qu'elle trouvait le comportement des Mangemorts risible, mais aussi parce que le rire de Lysana se rapprochait indéniablement de celui de sa mère. Et c'est sûrement pour cette dernière raison que la pièce se fit brusquement silencieuse et que tous les visages se tournèrent vers les deux femmes. Un petit groupe de Mangemorts s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, p'tite garce ? crâcha un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux sombre.

Lysana s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts.

- Vous ! Et vous vous faites surnommer _les Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?

Elle gloussa.

- Et ben, c'est du beau tout ça ! rajouta t-elle.

Un homme de haute taille et de large carrure fit un pas en avant. Il avait des cheveux et une petite barbe de couleur châtain clair et des yeux gris-vert. Il devait être séduisant, fut un temps, mais sa maigreur et son air fou informaient quiconque le regardait qu'il était passé par Azkaban.

- La ferme, siffla t-il, froid. Qui es-tu pour t'adresser ainsi à nous ?

Il émanait de lui une aura de force et de fierté.

- Et toi ? répliqua Lysana et se redressant de toute sa petite taille.

Il y eu des ricanements dans les rangs de Mangemorts et l'homme bomba le torse.

- Lestrange, dit-il fièrement. Rodolphus Lestrange.

- De mieux en mieux, renifla Lysana en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Rodolphus arqua un sourcil et fronça du nez.

- Réponds, ordonna t-il d'une voix forte.

- Hmm ? lâcha Lysana l'air de rien.

Un gloussement échappa à Narcissa. On avait rarement vu une personne se moquer ouvertement de la tête de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Je t'ai demandé _ton nom !_ s'énerva t-il.

Lysana planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui était son père et dit froidement :

- Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, et la tienne par la même occasion !

Rodolphus écarquilla les yeux et ne sut que répondre, tandis que tous ses gentils amis Mangemorts avaient la mâchoire largement ouverte.

- T'es pas morte ?! lâcha finalement Rodolphus.

Lysana renifla avec dédain.

- Tu es Lysana Lestrange ? demanda le Mangemort que Lysana reconnu pour être Antonin Dolohov.

- Lysana _Black_, corrigea la jeune fille.

- Black ?

- Oui. Etant donné que je suis une inconnue aux yeux du Monde entier, je préfère porter le nom des Black.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? siffla Rodolphus qui semblait s'être reprit.

- Parce que tout les Lestrange sont des crétins impulsifs, répliqua Lysana avec aigreur.

La gifle que lui mit Rodolphus raisonna dans la pièce silencieuse et la joue de la jeune fille rougie violemment.

- Rodolphus ! s'indigna Narcissa.

Lysana ne réagit pas, elle se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.

- La preuve est faite, ricana t-elle.

- Espèce de sale… !

- Pourrais-tu te _taire_, Rodolphus ?! le coupa Narcissa.

Celui-ci pivota et s'avança vers Narcissa jusqu'à dépasser la limite du convenable. Narcissa ne recula pas, mais Lysana la vit trembler et glisser une main vers sa poche qui devait sûrement contenir sa baguette.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une stupide femme, siffla t-il et Narcissa plissa le nez au vu de l'haleine peu ragoutante du Mangemort.

- Tu es dans _ma_ maison, rappela t-elle froidement.

Il allait répliquer, et sa main avait saisit sa baguette, mais un rire dément raisonna dans la pièce. Tous se figèrent et les visages se tournèrent vers l'escalier central. Bellatrix descendait les marches, fière et majestueuse. Elle avait radicalement changé depuis la dernière entrevue de Lysana. Ses cheveux à présent propre tombait en boucle définit autour de son visage, toujours aussi mince, certes, mais légèrement coloré, tout comme le maquillage noir de ses yeux qui faisait ressortir l'ébène de ses pupilles. Elle avait enfilé une robe simple, noir, au décolleté trop plongeant d'après Lysana, et à la jupe qui arrivait au dessus des chevilles. Elle était chaussée de bottes de cuir à talons et avait rajouté un corset de cuir noir qui faisait ressortir ses formes, mais aussi la minceur qu'elle avait ramené d'Azkaban. Elle était belle, à n'en pas douter. Et Lysana se demanda de qui sa mère allait-elle prendre la défense.

Bellatrix finit de descendre calmement l'escalier et vint se figer devant le petit groupe qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle le regarda, un air supérieur sur le visage. Lorsque le regard sombre de sa mère passa sur elle, Lysana résista pour ne pas baisser les yeux et les planta dans ceux de sa génitrice. Cette dernière eu un léger sourire, comme si Lysana lui faisait pitié. Puis, son visage changea. Il devint dur et froid comme la glace, et elle fixa à présent Rodolphus avec aigreur, presque avec dégoût.

- Eloigne-toi de Narcissa, siffla t-elle.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil, comme si on se moquait de lui. Il pivota et se fut au tour de Bellatrix d'avoir son haleine puante en plein visage.

- Vous feriez mieux de la fermer toutes les deux, répliqua t-il amèrement, où tu regretteras d'avoir quitté ta cellule.

Bellatrix ne rit plus. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de fermer dans ta grande gueule puante, ou peut-être préfères tu que je _m'entraîne_ sur toi ? Je viens de récupérer ma baguette, et elle vibre de lancer un doux sortilège sur quelqu'un. Cela fait tellement longtemps, tu sais…

Rodolphus renifla et de sa baguette jaillit des étincelles vertes.

- Super ! s'exclama brusquement Lysana avec une ironie digne de sa mère. Il ne nous manquait plus qu'une dispute de couple !

La réaction de Rodolphus fut presque immédiate.

- Ta gueule ! cria t-il.

Avec une rapidité qui en surprit plus d'un, il pointa sa baguette sur Lysana et lança un _doloris_. Lysana, qui avait prévu le coup et attrapé sa baguette avec discrétion, invoqua un _protego_ informulé. Mais, il fallait l'avouer, le sort de Rodolphus était puissant, et il vint cogner avec force sur le bouclier de la jeune fille. Lysana fut projeter en arrière et se cogna violement contre un mur. Elle glissa sur le sol et, complètement sonnée, ne bougea plus pendant un moment, des flashs noirs et blancs brouillant sa vue. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, car Narcissa et Bellatrix réagirent en même temps. Narcissa envoya un _stupéfix_ sur l'homme Mangemort tandis que Bellatrix préférait rester simple, un _doloris_ lui convenait largement. Les deux sorts combinés donnèrent un résultat haut en couleur. Rodolphus quitta le sol et survola le séjour pour aller s'écraser lamentablement au fond de la pièce dans une gerbe de lumières rouges et blanches. Bellatrix se rua vers lui en criant des insultes et en jetant de temps à autres un sortilège de torture sur son mari, plus par pur bonheur de pouvoir faire souffrir que pour protéger sa fille. Narcissa, quand à elle, se précipita vers Lysana et s'agenouilla aux côté de sa nièce.

- Tout va bien ?

Lysana bougea lentement, sa vision redevint nette mais un mal de tête phénoménal semblait l'habiter.

- Oui, marmonna t-elle, trop fière pour dire qu'elle avait mal au dos.

Puis, avec la souplesse d'un félin, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et se précipita vers son père, toujours allongé sur le sol, avant même que Narcissa ne puisse la retenir. Bellatrix la vit arriver et siffla, le visage froid.

- La prochaine fois, crâcha t-elle, ne fait pas de commentaire si tu veux nous éviter tout ce bazar.

La colère de la jeune fille monta en flèche.

- Tu dis ça sans en penser le moindre mot ! gronda t-elle à sa mère qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise d'un tel affront. C'est à peine si tu n'attendais que ça ! Tu as une excuse pour te servir de tes pouvoirs, alors à toi de te taire et de faire preuve de gratitude envers ceux qui t'on été utile !

Rodolphus se releva avec difficulté et dit, la voix tremblante :

- Ta fille n'a pas tord, Bella…

La réaction de la mère et de la fille fut commune :

- La ferme ! s'écrièrent t-elle.

Bellatrix semblait trop en colère contre sa fille pour se préoccuper de son mari, contrairement à Lysana qui pointa sa baguette sur son père et crâcha :

- _Inttenda_ !

Un éclair bleuté sorti de la baguette et frappa Rodolphus en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, son corps parcouru d'éclairs. Lysana, rageuse, regarda son père se tortiller sur le sol. _Inttenda_ était _son_ sort. Elle le maîtrisait à la perfection. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un très vieux livre de magie noir disant que ce sort consistait à envoyer de grosses décharges électriques mais qu'il n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps car peu de gens savait le maîtrisé. Pour pouvoir donner des éclairs puissants, il fallait en avoir la force et le maîtrise. Lysana avait dompté ce sort et le maîtrisait à présent parfaitement.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les cris que poussa son mari jusqu'à ce que le flot d'éclairs ne se tarisse. Lysana renifla avec méprise et se retourna vers sa mère qui la fixait, à la fois rageuse et surprise. Puis elle éclata :

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! Petite ingrate ! Moi qui t'ai donné la vie ! Moi, _ta mère_et… !

- Ma _mère_ ?!

Lysana explosa d'un rire amer.

- Tu te prends pour ma mère, maintenant ? C'est une excuse pour que je te témoigne un peu de respect ? Et lorsque je redeviendrais cette petite incapable, comme tu le penses avec douceur, je ne serais plus que… l'autre stupide fillette inutile ?! Je n'ai pas de _mère_, je n'ai pas de _famille_, compris ?!

- Tu devrais me témoigner plus de respect sans que j'ai besoin de te rappeler nos positions, siffla Bellatrix à voix basse, menaçante. Si je n'avais pas été là…

- … J'aurais sans doute eu une mère plus respectable, au pire, je n'existerais pas !

Bellatrix allait répliquer, et la conversation déjà mouvementée se serait sans doute terminé en combat, mais une voix aiguë et glacée raisonna dans la pièce, emplie de colère et d'une pointe d'ironie.

- Faut-il donc que je sois toujours là pour que vous vous comportiez convenablement ?

La pièce se figea, comme si on venait d'appuyer sur un bouton « pause ». Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la porte du salon. Elle était ouverte. Un homme se tenait là. Il était grand, mince, blanc, et un immense serpent ondulait à ses pieds. Mais parler de lui comme étant un homme n'est pas correct, car son visage chauve, sans sourcils, n'était recouvert que de deux yeux rouges aux pupilles linéaires, de deux fentes à la place du nez, tel celui d'un serpent et d'une bouche sans lèvres.

Les Mangemorts bougèrent enfin, mais ce fut pour se courber à en frôler le ridicule. Bellatrix était celle qui descendait le plus, Narcissa le moins. Elle ne devait pas grande allégeance à cet homme, ne faisant même partie de sa troupe de fidèle. Seule Lysana ne se courba pas. Elle se retourna entièrement vers celui qu'elle désirait rencontrer depuis des années et le fixa, intriguée. Lord Voldemort.

- Maître, dit enfin Bellatrix, brisant le silence. Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

La face mauvaise du Seigneur des Ténèbres changea brusquement. Il afficha un petit sourire.

- Bellatrix, murmura t-il, et sa voix raisonna malgré tout dans la pièce, envoyant comme des piques glacés dans l'esprit de Lysana.

Il s'approcha de la Mangemort et elle se releva. Elle avait un sourire béat et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il secoua la tête, l'air consterné.

- Toutes ses années à Azkaban t'ont énormément marquées, ma pauvre Bella.

Lysana ricana.

- Mais toi et ton mari serez récompensés de tant de loyauté envers ma généreuse personne.

Bellatrix gloussa de contentement et, cette fois, Lysana leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Elle faillit sursauter lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa de ses yeux rouges et elle eu l'impression de passez sous un rayon X.

- Mais je t'en veux, Bellatrix, reprit-il, comme peiné.

- Que… Quoi ?! balbutia t-elle.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton enfant avait survécu.

- Oh, ça… lâcha t-elle, presque écœuré.

Lysana lui lança un regard assassin qu'elle ne prit pas en compte.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, reprit-elle. Je pensais qu'elle allait mourir, de toute façon.

- Mais je ne suis pas morte, intervint Lysana avec un mince sourire. Cela change tout à l'histoire. Pauvre, pauvre Bella...

- La ferme ! s'énerva sa mère.

- Lysana à raison, reprit Voldemort.

Bellatrix se courba et ses cheveux touchèrent le sol.

_« Soumise »_ pensa Lysana sans pour autant le dire. Le sourire du Lord Noir lui apprit cependant que ses pensées s'étaient faites entendre et qu'elles l'amusaient.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

Mais Voldemort ne s'occupait déjà plus de la mère, le regard fixé sur la fille.

- Quelle âge as-tu, jeune fille ?

La voix du puissant Mage Noir était emplie d'une réelle curiosité. Il semblait même heureux. Heureux comme un enfant qui cherche à savoir comment fonctionne le jouet qu'il a reçu pour Noël.

Lysana, rebelle mais polie, et pas si folle que ça, se courba légèrement puis adressa un très léger sourire à son interlocuteur.

- Sauf votre respect, mon Seigneur, il me semble que vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Le visage de Voldemort sembla s'éclairer.

- En effet, oui.

Lysana ne fit pas attention aux froncements de sourcils des autres Mangemorts.

- Cela fait quinze années que tu vis ici.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

- L'ennui…

Elle eu un petit sourire et baissa légèrement la tête, petite révérence confirmant les dires de Voldemort, qui changea brusquement de comportement. Il fronça des sourcils, prenant l'air de celui qui est curieux mais qui ne semble pas comprendre tout ce qu'on lui raconte.

- Es-tu _heureuse_ de rencontrer ta… mère ?

Malgré elle, Bellatrix eu un hoquet et se redressa d'un coup, furibonde. Il ne lui plaisait apparemment guère que son Maître aborde ce sujet. Lysana se fit une joie de répondre.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, et l'entendre, _heureuse_ n'est peut-être pas le mot qui convient le plus à mon état.

Bellatrix lâcha un soupir qui se rapprochait étrangement du grognement animal.

- Je te sens pourtant joyeuse, jeune fille, répliqua Lord Voldemort.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Heureuse que ma vie soit passée de _ennuyante_ à très, très, _très_ _intéressante_.

- Serait-ce grâce à moi ?

- A qui d'autre, si ce n'est vous ?

Lysana haussa un sourcil. Voldemort éclata de rire puis s'arrêta net et fixa intensément la jeune fille qui faillit reculer d'un pas devant la froideur des pupilles rouges.

- Tu as du cran, petite, siffla Voldemort, et cela te servira, à n'en pas douter. Mais tu vas devoir apprendre à me parler autrement si tu veux survivre. Ce n'est que grâce à moi que tu es en vie, à présent !

- _Excusez-moi_, rétorqua durement Lysana en fronçant des sourcils, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais si je suis en vie à présent, c'est _à cause_ de ma mère qui m'a mis au monde et _grâce_ à Narcissa qui m'a élevé !

Lysana inspecta rapidement les visages des deux concernées. Bellatrix rageait tandis que Narcissa avait l'air de penser _« Pitié, Lysana, ne m'inclut pas dans ton histoire ! »._ Soudain, Lysana senti un immense froid l'envahir et elle se raidit. Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_« - Tu commences très mal, petite ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis puissant ! Je pourrais te détruire là, maintenant, ici même. Mourir comme une stupide fillette faible et ignorante. Mourir de façon indigne de ta lignée. Tu pourrirais le nom de ta famille. »_

Lysana sentit des tremblements l'envahir, et elle les contint avec difficulté.

- Allez s'y, répondit t-elle à voix haute, tuez moi ! Cela fera tellement plaisir à celle qui se dit tantôt être ma mère, tantôt être une pauvre femme qui a hérité d'une ingrate petite fille !

Le froid s'intensifia, Lysana eu l'impression que des piques glacés lui transperçaient le crâne.

_« - Mon pouvoir m'apprend beaucoup de toi, Lysana Lestrange,_reprit la voix, moqueuse_. Ou devrais-je dire_Lysana Black_, comme tu aimes te faire appeler. »_

- La legilimiencie ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité lorsque je saurais maîtriser l'occlumancie, répondit Lysana.

Sa voix se faisait sèche, elle avait mal à la tête, la douleur qu'avait causé le sort de son père dans son dos s'était intensifiée, elle avait du mal à respirer. Toutes ces douleurs combinés firent qu'elle ne sentie pas ses genoux toucher violemment le sol. Puis soudain, tout disparu. Lysana se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, cherchant à avaler le plus d'air possible.

- Je vais te garder encore en vie, Lysana Black, siffla Lors Voldemort à voix haute. Tu me semble intelligente et forte, tu pourrais m'être utile. Mais gare à ton comportement, où je ne serais pas si généreux.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Grand, le visage pale, les yeux d'un bleu profond et de longs cheveux blonds. Lucius Malefoy. Il avait à peine fait un pas que tout son corps s'était figé, la bouche entrouverte. Il balaya la pièce du regard, les yeux presque révulsé par le choc et la surprise. Il inspecta Rodolphus, toujours dans un état pitoyable, Narcissa, Bellatrix, toujours rageuse, Lysana qui cherchait encore à respirer et fixa ensuite son regard sur Voldemort. Si Lysana avait été en état de regarder la tête de son oncle, elle aurait explosé de rire. Mais elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Ce fut Voldemort qui rompit le silence, avec un sourire amusé.

- Lucius ! s'écria t-il en glissant vers le pauvre homme. Mon cher Lucius !

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant un instant, Lucius donna l'impression d'être dangereusement près de l'évanouissement, mais son visage se durcit et son air supérieur habituel reprit sa place.

- Maître ! finit-il par dire d'une voix forte et assurée. Quel plaisir ! Si j'avais su que vous reviendrez ce jour, je ne me serais pas déplacer pour vous accueillir !

- Où étais-tu ?

La question claqua dans l'air silencieux. Lucius déglutit discrètement tandis que Lysana se redressait, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Au Ministère, Maître. J'ai eu des soucis.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

- Quel genre de soucis ?

- Rien qui puisse vous atteindre, mon Maître ! Weasley Senior maintient seulement le fait que je cache des objets de magie Noire chez moi.

Bellatrix ricana.

- Je vois… Fais en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas ici, ta maison me sera utile.

Lucius hocha la tête et sourit très légèrement à son Maître avant de glisser vers Narcissa, un air mécontent sur le visage.

Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers ses fidèles et les inspecta un à un. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole.

- J'attends de vous énormément de chose. Obéissance en premier lieu, ou les remontrances seront mortelles, pour certains. Efficacité, aussi. Harry Potter ne doit pas troubler mes plans…

Bellatrix s'agita et demanda timidement :

- Maître, ne voulez-vous pas le tuez ?

Voldemort eu un sourire indulgent.

- Pas pour le moment, Bellatrix, pas pour le moment. Je souhaite le garder en vie car il à une tâche à accomplir pour moi.

- Pour vous ?! Potter va vous aider ?

- Oui, Bellatrix, oui il va m'aider, inconsciemment mais sûrement…

- Mais comment… ?

Le regard glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit taire la Mangemort.

- Je ne sais pas encore, reprit-il froidement. Une dernière chose : ce très cher Mr Fudge à l'amabilité d'ignorer mon retour. Il a peur. Je ne veux pas donner à Dumbledore des preuves qu'il fournira au Ministre. Discrétion, pas de meurtres !

Bellatrix lâcha un râle et Voldemort eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Pas de meurtres, reprit t-il plus calmement, _pour le moment_…

Et homme et serpent disparurent dans un mouvement de cape.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Severus Rogue

_Salutations !_

_Un nouveau chapitre, en effet... Je tiens simplement à vous prévenir que la rentrée est passée (je suis encore en vie !). Et, hem... Comment dire ? Lorsque ma prof de français nous a présenté le programme et le travail que l'on devra produire au cours de l'année, eh bien, disons que j'ai avalé de travers... Donc, je continuerais cette fiction, je vous l'assure ! Mais, les chapitres mettrons certainement beaucoup de temps à venir. Navré ! J'ai finis de raconter ma vie, oui, oui !  
_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés leur avis. Donc, grand merci à** KarlaG**, __**Bergere**, _**Vulnera Sanentum**, **xSebbyFresh**, **Online-JohnnyD**, et **Emmy.**  


_Encore une fois, j'ai relu mon chapitre, mais certaines fautes me sont sûrement passées sous le nez... Ça ne le fait pas trop pour une Littéraire, m'enfin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! C'est la vie ! (SI ! c'est une excuse !)_

_Excellente lecture._

_Lola._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Severus Rogue

_Ou le Mangemort professeur de Potion à Poudlard qui a la réputation de ne pas savoir sourire._

Lysana pointa sa baguette magique sur un morceau de bois et pensa avec force « Incendio ! ». Mais la formule n'eut d'effet que de produire un mince filet de fumée. Rageuse, Lysana répéta la formule à haute voix et le morceau de bois s'enflamma. Elle regarda les flammes lécher la brindille et la réduire en cendres. Un instant, elle cru s'être calmé, mais une nouvelle vague de rage la submergea. Elle sentie des larmes déborder de ses yeux et couler avec trop de faciliter sur son visage. Sa main se mit à trembler sur sa baguette. D'un geste violent, elle la pointa en direction d'un arbre mort, un peu plus loin. Sans qu'elle n'est eu besoin de formule, l'arbre explosa. Des copeaux de bois volèrent en tout sens, et une odeur de brûlé envahie l'air. Lysana se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite clairière. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la haine, la honte et la rage l'en empêchait. Les feuilles presque glacées craquaient sous ses pieds.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la petite clairière, Lysana alla se laisse tomber avec lassitude sur un siège de pierre. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait elle-même taillé. La clairière dans laquelle elle se tenait était, pour ainsi dire, sa clairière. Petite, elle avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper du manoir Malefoy sans que son oncle ou sa tante ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait fait un trou dans le bouclier qui protégeait la maison et avait ensorcelé les barrières végétales à un certain endroit, pour pouvoir passer avec facilité. Puis elle avait marché pendant des heures et avait finit par tomber sur une petite clairière, derrière la colline voisine du manoir, dans un bois discret. Elle y était venue souvent. Elle avait cherché le savoir avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Il lui était arrivé de rester plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits dans cette clairière. Elle avait passé de long moment sans manger ni boire, pour renforcer son corps et son esprit. Elle s'était entraînée à jeter des sorts, encore et encore. Elle y avait réussi son premier Patronus, son premier charme du bouclier, et maint autre sort. Et, plus important encore, elle y avait rencontré le seul ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu : aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était un chat. Un chat, noir, aux grands yeux vert et brillant. Elle l'avait, pour la première fois, vue en petit chaton timide. Elle l'avait amadoué, et à présent, il venait la voir dés qu'elle se trouvait dans la clairière.

D'ailleurs, une boule de poile sortit du sous-bois et fonça se loger sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à le caresser machinalement, et il ronronna avec force. Ce son réconfortant et doux la calma presque instantanément. Elle secoua sa baguette et une forme d'un blanc lumineux se mit à courir dans la clairière, l'éclairant d'une douce lumière. C'était son Patronus, en forme de chat. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la forme corporelle de sortilège, elle n'avait pas été surprise. Après tout, c'était lui, son souvenir le plus heureux. Lysana soupira longuement et le chat miaula avec douceur. Elle frotta une de ses oreilles entre ses doigts et le chat roula sur le dos, exposant son ventre. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, elle n'en n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir.

Une nouvelle fois, Lysana soupira. Voldemort l'avait humilié devant tout le monde. Humilié... Il y avait un sentiment qu'elle ne supportait pas. Un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. La honte. Et la honte, elle l'avait lourdement ressentie en face de Voldemort. Elle lui en voulait. Elle en voulait à Bellatrix, et à Rodolphus, de l'avoir mise au monde. Elle en voulait à Narcissa, de l'avoir sauver. Elle en voulait aux enfants qui vivaient une vie agréable, avec leur parent, aux gens qui avaient puent choisir leur camp. Elle en voulait au monde entier. Mais Lysana savait pourtant qu'elle devrait s'y faire, surtout si elle voulait marquer les esprits de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, intelligente, impassible, inébranlable ! Et elle le serait... Oh oui, elle le serait !

Lysana leva les yeux. Une lumière dorée envahissait le ciel. La jeune fille se leva, et le chat noir sauta sur le sol avec souplesse. Il miaula doucement, se frotta contre une jambe de Lysana et disparue dans le sous-bois. Lysana remonta la pente gelée de la colline et s'arrêta au sommet. Elle fixa la colline voisine qui bordait le manoir des Malefoy puis ferma les yeux et pensa avec insistance à l'image qu'elle venait de voir. Brusquement, elle se sentie comme aspirer de l'intérieur. Elle eu l'impression d'être passé dans des anneaux plus fins qu'elle. Puis tout redevint normal. Lysana ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une sensation de joie lui arracha un sourire lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle venait de transplaner avec succès. Elle se sentie plus légère quand elle rentra au manoir. Passant par une porte discrète, Lysana entra dans la cuisine. Là, deux elfes de maison au visage impassible s'affairaient. Elle toussota pour annoncer sa présence et les elfes se présentèrent presque instantanément devant elle. Ils avaient le même air, mais l'un avait de très grandes oreilles qui lui tombaient sur le nez et l'autre un visage presque amical et amusant.

- Guber, dit la jeune fille en regardant l'elfe aux longues oreilles, qui appartenaient aux Malefoy. Où se trouvent mon oncle, ma tante et ma mère ?

L'elfe l'a regarda un court instant de ses grands yeux marron et répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Dans le bureau de mon Maître, madame. Ils parlent, madame. Ils ne veulent pas être dérangés. Madame.

Il s'inclina légèrement. Lysana le congédia d'un signe de tête. L'autre, qui appartenait aux Lestrange et qui portait le nom d'Impty, la fixa un instant avant de retourner à son travail, jugeant qu'elle ne lui voulait rien. Lysana renifla puis attrapa une pomme d'un vert acide et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Il était vide, à présent. Et ce vide soudain apporta un calme presque étrange. La pièce s'était refroidie, et le pâle soleil d'hiver faisait grise mine au bas du ciel. Lysana pointa sa baguette d'un geste vif vers la cheminée et essaya un sort informulé une nouvelle fois. Rapidement, elle vida son esprit et pensa avec force et détermination « _Incendio !_ ». Trois boules de feu allèrent s'écraser contre le fond de la cheminée et un grand feu se mit à ronronner. Satisfaite, Lysana se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et se mit à mâcher sa pomme d'un air distrait. Elle repensa aux derniers évènements. Qu'allait-elle faire, ensuite ? Servir de jouet à Voldemort ? A sa mère ? Ou finirait-elle oublier ? Encore… Elle avait peur de n'être pas assez puissante, pas assez importante pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Mais, elle ne voulait pas être oubliée, mise de côté. Elle voulait se battre, prouver qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de chose. Brusquement, les entraînements qu'elle avait eu, seule, dans sa clairière, lui parurent bien médiocre. Elle avait envie de tout recommencer. De tout reprendre à zéro. D'être une personne reconnue, belle, célèbre. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer… mais elle aurait aimé être ce Potter. Elle voulait regarder les gens de haut pour une bonne raison. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde lorsqu'elle marche dans la rue. Mais ça… c'était un rêve. Juste un rêve qui s'échappait un peu plus avec le temps. Elle avait toujours pensé être importante puisqu'elle était la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais, en fin de compte, elle n'était rien. Elle n'était rien aux yeux de sa mère, de sa famille, de ses proches, du monde entier… Elle n'existait pas, et pour ceux qui la connaissait, elle n'aurait pas du exister.

- Hum hum…

Lysana ne sursauta pas, mais elle mit fin à ses pensées tortueuses et croqua un nouveau morceau de pomme. Elle le mâcha doucement. Un homme, celui qui venait de tousser pour annoncer sa présence, alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Rodolphus. Il fixa sa fille, elle ignora son père. Elle croqua un nouveau morceau de pomme.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Il y eu un silence, juste brisé par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre chaud. Lysana avala puis plissa le nez :

- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas, fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Rodolphus renifla. Lysana, elle, planta son regard dans les flammes dorées et vida lentement son esprit. Elle ne voulait ressentir ni colère ni mépris.

- C'est juste que… Bah… C'est bon, les pommes, quoi, dit-il maladroitement.

Lysana eu envie de ricaner, mais elle s'en abstint. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus le brise une nouvelle fois.

- J'crois que j'ai toujours aimé ça, en fait. C'est frai, ça croque. Et puis ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? trancha d'un calme glacial la jeune fille. Parle, au lieu de te rendre ridicule.

Rodolphus renifla de nouveau mais garda le silence. Lysana jeta le reste de la pomme dans les flammes puis tourna brusquement la tête et planta son regard noir dans celui, d'un gris verdâtre, de son père.

- Ben… fut le seul son que produit l'homme.

- Très subtil, railla Lysana en détournant les yeux, agacée et satisfaite de l'attitude risible de son père.

Ce fut au tour de Rodolphus d'être agacé.

- Ça va, hein ! laissa t-il échapper.

Il expira avec force puis reprit, un peu plus sérieusement.

- J'voulais juste te parler.

- Tu l'as fais, tu le fais et tu continueras sûrement de le faire.

- Joues pas avec les mots, gamine. Ça m'agace.

Lysana sursauta comme si une bête l'avait piqué. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'appel « gamine » ou « petite ». Certes, Voldemort l'avait fait tantôt, mais il y avait une grosse différence entre Lord Voldemort et Rodolphus Lestrange. Un gouffre, même. Cependant, elle ne répondit rien, le regard vide. Rodolphus prit ça pour une invitation à développer la discussion et il se calla un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- T'es ma fille…

Lysana eu l'irrésistible envie de lancer un « Non ? Sérieusement ?! » puéril mais s'abstint et laissa son père parler.

- … et ça, j'peux pas le nier. J'me disais que vu qu'on va devoir cohabiter, on pourrait p't'être recommencer tout à zéro. On a prit un mauvais départ, tout les deux. Tu vois ? Alors, voilà.

La jeune fille eu un sourire féroce.

- Un mauvais départ, hein ? Attends voir… Hmm… Tu m'as giflé, tu m'as traité de garce, tu as été d'une vulgarité sans nom à mon égard et… ah oui ! Tu as voulu me torturer. En effet, on peu clairement appelé ça un _mauvais départ_.

Lysana fronça un instant des sourcils puis replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

- En fait, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un mauvais départ. Non. Ça n'en n'ait pas un. Ce n'est rien. Rien que ce qui devait être, en fin de compte. Tu as eu la réaction que j'attendais. Je ne l'attendais pas avec impatience ni envie, mais elle te reflète en toute beauté. Tu n'aurais jamais pu arriver, me prendre dans tes bras en te disant heureux de me retrouver. Impossible ! Je ne le souhaitais même pas, je crois. Non, cela aurait été tout simplement impossible. Tu as essayé de me tuer une fois, tu recommenceras encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à tes obscures fins.

Rodolphus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit et le referma une nouvelle fois.

- Les gens parlent, Rodolphus. Ne nies pas, ça serait lâche, stupide et agaçant.

- Qui… ?

- J'ai vécu quinze ans avec Narcissa, elle aurait de toute manière finis par me le dire. Même ma mère à souhaité ma mort. Je ne m'offusque pas, j'aurais même préféré, d'un côté.

Le regard de Lysana se fit distant. Rodolphus, lui, essayait d'avaler les paroles de sa fille. Elle parlait bien. Elle était fière, droite, à la fois polie et franche, rebelle et agaçante, ironique et intrigante. Il finit par dire :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? C'est bien beau, toutes ces paroles, mais ça m'avance pas. J'ai voulu te tuer. OK. J'ai voulu te torture. OK, mais tu l'avais cherché. Et puis ? T'es qu'une gamine, tu connais rien d'la vie. T'as pas à me faire la morale. A l'avenir, garde tes réflexions pour toi, et là, c'est le parent qui parle.

Lysana ricana puis se fit dure, et froide. Alors, elle siffla une réponse :

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait pas accordé quelques importances, serais-tu là, à t'abaisser à de telles… requêtes ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais comme _lui_ a dit que je pouvais être utile, tu veux recommencer tout du début. Tu veux plaire à ton Maître, lui montrer que tu te fies à son jugement. Ou alors, tu te prépares une porte de secours avec des coussins rembourrés derrière. Mais ça, tu ne le fais pas pour moi. Alors, tu veux une réponse ?

Lysana se leva, la main glissant discrètement vers l'étui qui contenait sa baguette, s'attendant à une violente réaction de la part de son père.

- Je vais te la donner, ta réponse. Tiens, la voilà : va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et essayes de te faire tuer en route !

La réaction de son père ne se fit pas attendre. Il tira sa baguette et lança un sort sur Lysana qui invoqua un bouclier. Le sort ricocha avec un bruit sourd et alla exploser dans un coin de la pièce, réduisant à l'état de cendre le papier peint. Lysana roula derrière un fauteuil alors que son père lançait un second sort. Le fauteuil prit feu et Lysana se glissa souplement vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle visa rageusement son père et pensa avec force « _Inttenda_ ! ». Un éclair d'un bleu puissant jaillit de sa baguette et alla s'écraser violement sur la défense de son père. Celui-ci recula de quelque pas sous la puissance du sort, puis contre-attaqua rapidement. Son visage était déformé par la haine, celui de Lysana crispé par la rage. Des sort fusaient entre le père et la fille, le combat était pourtant presque silencieux, du moins on n'entendait que les dégâts causés par les sorts déviés. Mais le combat tourna brusquement à l'avantage de Rodolphus. En effet, ce dernier utilisa soudainement le sort « _Expelliarmus _». Lysana ne s'y attendait décidément pas et sa baguette magique lui sauta bêtement des mains. Elle la regarda tomber sur le sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air ahurie. Un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire la sortie de sa torpeur. Une violente douleur l'envahie et elle tomba sur le sol avec brutalité. Sonnée, elle n'arriva pas à réagir assez vite. Rodolphus était déjà en train de lui assener des coups de pieds d'une rare violence dans le ventre. Il était entré dans une colère noire.

Lysana essayait en vain d'avaler de l'air. Des points blancs et noirs parsemaient son regard déjà flou et un froid glacial l'envahissait peu à peu. Soudain, les coups cessèrent et une main enserra son cou. Avec une force quasiment inimaginable, Rodolphus souleva Lysana pour la coller contre un mur. La jeune fille trouva encore la force de griffer la main de son père, dans le vain espoir qu'il la lâche. Mais il la tenait bien trop fermement et elle sentait son corps s'engourdir. Le froid s'intensifia. Et, à travers les vagues de douleur qui la submergeaient, Lysana entendit la voix de son père.

- Tu te prends pour quelqu'un mais tu n'es rien ! cracha t-il dans un hurlement. Tu as écris toi-même ton destin, espèce de bâtarde répugnante ! Je vais te tuer, et tu souffrirais durant des heures ! Et ça commence maintenant !

Lysana redoubla d'effort. Elle lança ses pieds dans le corps de son père, griffa sa main, essaya d'atteindre son visage. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle perdait ses réflexes. Elle allait mourir comme une idiote. Tout ça parce que sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains. Tout ça pour un idiot de sort _à la con_ ! Elle sentit son esprit vaciller. Elle ne voyait pas la différence lorsqu'elle avait les yeux fermés ou ouverts. Elle sentait juste une douleur glacé dans tout son corps. Elle allait partir. Mourir. Disparaître. S'éteindre. Expirer. Rendre l'âme. Rendre le dernier soupir… Rendre le dernier soupir, et qui plus à son foutu père ! Elle voulue se débattre une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne sentait que la douleur et les doigts de Rodolphus autour de sa gorge. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, à présent.

Et puis, soudain, plus rien. Elle eu l'impression de flotter dans les airs durant un quart de seconde. Et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Durant un instant, elle cru être morte, mais la douleur était encore trop présente pour qu'elle soit trépassée. De plus, la souffrance glacée laissa place à un mal brûlant. Un trop plein d'air entra dans ses poumons et Lysana crut qu'ils allaient exploser. De longues minutes passèrent tandis que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de réguler son souffle. Elle finit par y arriver, à un certain niveau, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Elle avait mal. Trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. C'était aussi une sensation étrange. Comme lorsque l'on prend de la neige à main nue. La première sensation est glacée, puis elle devient brûlure. Alors, par-dessus la douleur, elle sentie les lattes du planché sous ses doigts, et elle entendit des voix. Elle ne comprit pas un mot de ce qui se disait, mais, après conclusion, des gens l'avaient sauvé, l'avaient arraché de l'emprise mortelle de Rodolphus. Elle devina aussi que, au senti des ondes qui se rependaient dans le sol, un autre combat avait lieu.

Brusquement, des doigts frais et fins se posèrent au niveau de son cou. Ils appuyèrent doucement durant quelque seconde, puis se posèrent délicatement sur son front. Et, enfin, elle entendit une voix qui dominait tout autre son ou sensation. Une voix grave, vibrante, narquoise et intrigante, soulagée mais encore inquiète.

- Elle est en vie. Tout juste.

Et Lysana se laissa aller. Elle perdit conscience.

.

La première sensation fut un vide presque agréable. Mais, ensuite, une vague de souffrance glacée submergea tout. Lysana cru qu'elle allait hurler de douleur mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Tout était noir. Tout était sombre. Tout était oppressant. Et puis… Et puis Lysana eu l'impression de refaire surface. D'abord, ce fut comme si elle était sous l'eau, et que l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons. Et, enfin, _enfin_, elle respira. Certes, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les oreilles sous l'eau, le nez à l'air libre et le regard inutilisable, mais il n'y avait presque plus de douleur. Elle n'essaya pas d'ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne faisait qu'inspirer lentement de l'air. Peu à peu, la sensation d'eau dans les oreilles disparue. Elle devina une personne qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Je le tuerais, cet abruti !

Lysana faillit sourire. Voilà que sa chère tante s'énervait. C'était sûrement elle qui devait tourner en rond. Lysana avait toujours pensé que Narcissa ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, et la jeune fille eu soudain l'impression de s'être trompée. Mais peu importe. Tout était fait, la partie avait commencé, et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant qu'elle allait se créer des remords ou se poser tout un tas de question sur sa relation avec Narcissa.

- Je ne te laisserais pas cet honneur, siffla une seconde voix.

Cette fois, Lysana n'eu pas envie de sourire. Que faisait sa mère à ses côtés ? Attendait-elle que Lysana se réveille pour lui rappeler leur position et lui faire la même morale qu'à leur rencontre ? Lysana se crispa légèrement. De toute manière, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

- Tu ne cesseras de m'étonner, Bellatrix, reprit une vois douceureuse que Lysana ne connaisait pas. Commencerais-tu à ressentir des sentiments pour ta fille ?

La voix était railleuse, mais Lysana se souvint finalement d'elle. La personne qui venait de parler était la même personne qu'elle avait entendu juste avant de perdre connaissance. Elle se concentra un peu plus, mettant de côté la douleur et la fatigue qui s'imprégnait peu à peu d'elle.

- Ferme-la, Rogue ! rétorqua hargneusement Bellatrix. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'aurais pu provoquer Rodolphus !

- Ah bon ? Et qu'aurait-il pu provoquer ?

Lysana se forgea une image à travers la voix. Dure, sombre, vibrante, mielleuse, presque coulante. Elle se mit à imaginer un homme de haute carrure, tout de noir vétu, au regard perçant et glacé, sévère.

- Le Maître _lui_ a laissé une chance !

« _Lui_ ? » pensa amèrement Lysana.

- _Lui_ ? lâcha amèrement une voix.

Durant un court instant, Lysana crut qu'elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, mais la voix se révéla être celle de Narcissa.

- Ta fille à un prénom, Bella. Tu pourrais au moins la nommer dignement !

Pour réponse, Bellatrix renifla d'agacement.

- Tu veux dire, reprit le dénommé Rogue après un court silence, que le Maître nous en aurait voulu pour le meurtre de la fille de Rodolphus ?

- Par Merlin, Rogue, tu as fait des progrès ! cracha Bellatrix.

Rogue ricana.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?!

Bellatrix fit claquer bruyamment sa langue et sortie en trombe de la pièce, fermant violemment la porte derrière elle. Le son résonna en écho dans la tête de Lysana.

- Elle ne changera donc jamais, fit judicieusement remarquer l'homme.

- Ne la provoque pas, Severus.

Narcissa n'avait pas été froide, mais plutôt fatiguée et agacée.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle s'énerve si facilement !

La voix se rapprocha presque d'un gloussement.

- On aime tous la faire sortir de ses gonds, commenta Narcissa avec l'ombre d'un sourire dans la voix. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par nous jeter un sort.

- En effet…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Lysana décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'annoncer sa présence. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, de peur d'être ébloui par quelque lumière, et fit bouger doucement son corps. Il n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il s'y attendait, et un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Quant à la lumière, elle semblait douce et claire. Lysana ouvrit donc grand les yeux. Son regard tomba sur un plafond sombre ainsi que le bout d'un joli lustre en métal. Elle en déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans un des nombreux salons du manoir. Brusquement, le plafond fut remplacé par une pluie de cheveux blond sur son visage. Elle cligna précipitamment des paupières et s'assit sur son séant. Narcissa, qui s'était presque jetée sur sa nièce, laissa Lysana s'asseoir sur le divan pour s'asseoir elle-même à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air pâle, du moins plus que d'habitude, et son visage semblait partagé entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

- Oh, Lysana… commença telle en la jugeant du regard. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Lysana d'un ton neutre.

Sa voix était rauque et sèche. Elle toussota, mais sa gorge restait douloureuse.

- Tenez.

On lui tendait un verre d'eau. Lysana laissa son regard remonter le long du bras drapé de noir pour découvrir le visage du dénommé Severus Rogue. Grand. Le visage fin et blanc. Des cheveux noirs, presque gras, tombant autour de son visage. Et des yeux noir, perçants et glacés, sévères. Elle ne s'était pas complètement trompée. La jeune fille fut tenter de refuser la boisson, mais elle finit par prendre le verre. Elle ne le remercia pas, elle se contenta de le fixer. Lysana essaya de se remémorer ce qu'elle savait de cet homme. Pas grand-chose, à part qu'il travaillait comme professeur de Potion à l'école Poudlard, qu'il était censé être un proche de Albus Dumbledore et qu'il avait la réputation de ne pas savoir sourire. Ça, elle le tenait de son oncle. Et cette réputation fut vite mise au placard, car l'homme lui adressa un mince sourire amusé.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda telle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Sa voix était grinçante, mais elle ne voulait pas boire. Pas encore.

- Severus Rogue, se présenta t-il.

La jeune fille faillit sursauter lorsque sa tante posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Je vois que vous ne me connaissez pas, reprit-il.

Lysana fut soudain prise dans un combat intérieur. Cet homme l'intriguait. Une partie d'elle voulait l'envoyer promener, comme à son habitude, et une autre partie lui disait que cet homme valait mieux que du mépris. Son regard, son sourire, sa manière de se tenir droit et fière… Son sourire, surtout. C'était comme si son visage n'était pas fait pour être éclairé d'un air joyeux. Comme si sa vie entière tirait sur ses traits et pesait sur son dos, d'une lourdeur croissante. Et pourtant, lorsque l'on plongeait son regard dans les yeux sombres, l'étincelle de la vie brillait. Une flamme de détermination, de courage, mais aussi d'un certain désespoir caché au tréfonds de l'homme. Lysana eu la brusque impression que cet homme, sous ses airs impassible et ironique, ne cessait de pleurer. De pleurer une vie qu'il aurait souhaité avoir, une vie qui lui avait glissée des mains et qui s'était fracassée à ses pieds, une vie partie en fumée. Que cet homme se créait une carapace, une carapace sur laquelle tout le monde glissait. Mais, lorsqu'une personne prenait l'initiative de se plonger dans ce regard froid, tout éclatait. L'homme devenait un livre de désespoir, de tristesse. A travers ce regard, Lysana traduisait un appel au secours. Une autre impression éclata dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se crut subitement devant un miroir. Cet homme était elle. Elle était cet homme. Tout deux cherchaient quelque chose. Quoi, ils ne le savaient pas forcément. Mais ils cherchaient. Une échappatoire, une épaule pour pleurer… Deux regards noirs qui cherchaient la lumière… Severus Rogue cligna des yeux, et Lysana sentie la claque de la réalité la réveiller. Elle avait fait son choix. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle devait se faire de cet homme un ami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait, et s'était l'essentiel. Aussi, elle lui renvoya un mince sourire.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous connaître particulièrement, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix calme et polie. Mais vous, vous avez l'air de me connaître. Je vais cependant rester dans les formes.

Elle changea son verre de main et lui tendit l'autre.

- Lysana Black. Enchanté.

Severus Rogue la serra. Sa main était tiède, et sa paume accueillante. Son sourire se fit plus ferme. Celui de la jeune fille aussi.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien différente de votre mère, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous entraider pour la faire sortie de ses gonds, répliqua Lysana, un clin d'œil dans la voix.

L'homme lâcha la main avec un petit rire.

- Il est clair que nous ne serions pas trop de deux lorsque Bellatrix perdra tout contrôle ! Cela pourrait se révéler amusant.

Puis il se leva dans un mouvement ample.

- Je ne m'attarde pas. Vous m'avez l'air en très bonne forme, et j'ai peur que Bellatrix ne fasse une erreur si jamais elle croise Rodolphus.

Lysana hocha la tête, et Severus Rogue quitta la pièce d'un pas souple. La jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées durant quelque instant, puis elle finit par avaler toute l'eau contenue dans le verre. Le liquide frai coula dans sa gorge et cela lui fit un bien fou. Puis, elle posa le verre et se leva. De multiples craquements se firent entendre, mais cela ne fit que soulager la jeune fille. Elle se rassit avec un petit soupir.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

Narcissa, qui jusqu'ici n'avait plus rien dit, semblait vouloir avoir une longue discussion avec sa nièce. Lysana savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

- Il voulait qu'on recommence tout à zéro, répondit-elle. Je lui ai simplement dit d'aller voir ailleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules. Narcissa secoua la tête.

- Lysana, tu dois comprendre que Rodolphus n'est pas le genre de personne qui accepte se faire envoyé balader.

- J'avais remarqué…

- Tu devrais être plus prudente ! Tu as faillis mourir ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu croyais que ton père allait se lever et te dire qu'il comprenait ? Enfin, Lysana, grandis un peu ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est la vie, _ta_ vie ! Et tu as bien faillis la perdre… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que se serait passé si Severus n'avait pas… n'avait pas… ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller plus loin.

Lysana évita le regard de sa tante, mais l'énervement bouillonnait en elle. Elle devait donc sa vie à cet homme… Elle renifla. Narcissa eu un hoquet, comme si elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.

- Parles-moi, Lysana ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé dans la tête ?!

Lysana tourna un peu plus son visage, montrant une partie de sa nuque à la blonde. Narcissa finit par saisir le menton de sa nièce. Elle tourna presque violemment son visage vers elle, et la nuque de la jeune fille craqua. Lysana se dégagea.

- Mon père n'est qu'un hypocrite ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire !

Elle fixa Narcissa avec amertume. De quel droit lui faisait-elle la leçon ? Mais, brusquement, toute colère disparue de la jeune fille, car une larme claire et brûlante glissa sur la joue de sa tante. Lysana se traita de tous les noms pour être si émotive, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la douleur de sa tante. Après tout, elles avaient eu quelque moment agréable… Narcissa saisit précipitamment les mains de Lysana et la jeune fille se laissa faire. Elle était interdite devant la larme de sa tante, mais, de l'intérieur, elle brûlait de la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur, pour toi, Lysana. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas aimé comme tu le mérites, et je le regrette, aujourd'hui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un à qui je tiens, et je ne veux pas que… que ton père te tue sur un coup de tête ! S'il te plait, fais attention à toi.

- Je ne te promets rien. Mais j'essayerai.

Et Lysana se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Lysana !

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de famille, s'il te plait. Je suis de ta famille. Je suis là pour toi. Je veux que tu le saches.

- C'est gentil, Narcissa. Mais tu n'es pas ma mère. J'aurais aimé que tu le sois, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et Lysana quitta la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Lord Voldemort

_Salutations _

_Donc, après un certain temps, je poste mon chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise, à toutes. Le chapitre 4, si on doit le prévoir, sera long à venir._

_Je fais court, je suis menacé de toutes parts. Merci à Bergere pour la correction ! Et merci à tout mes lecteurs, notamment Lucy, Naomi et Nolwenn qui m'ont très gentiment menacés !_

_Excellente lecture !_

_Lola._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lord Voldemort

_Ou il était une fois l'homme dont la passion était de créer des conflits._

La pièce était sombre. On ne discernait que vaguement le contour des formes. Il faisait froid. Une lumière pâle, presque fantomatique, transperçait les rideaux et éclairait une haute silhouette. Juste une haute silhouette. Le reste de la pièce semblait dormir dans les Ténèbres. Une personne, la silhouette. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblait fixer quelque chose dans un monde propre à sa pensée. Soudain, d'un geste à la fois sec et gracieux, la silhouette leva son avant bras droit. Du bout des doigts de sa main gauche, elle caressa une forme sombre qui se mouvait, tel un serpent, sur sa peau, puis laissa retomber ses membres d'un geste ample.

Quelques minutes plus tard et trois coups discrets raisonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit et une ombre se glissa à travers le rayon lumineux. La porte se referma sans bruit et le silence revint. La silhouette près de la fenêtre ne se tourna pas vers le nouvel arrivant qui, pour sa part, se cachait à travers les ombres de la pièce.

- Tu as fais vite, Severus.

La voix froide siffla dans l'air, et le silence qui y régnait ne fit qu'amplifier ce son. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste le souffle d'un bruissement d'étoffe. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les deux hommes attendaient. Puis la pâle silhouette se tourna vers le nouveau venu. La pièce sembla s'éclairer légèrement.

- Pour tout dire, Severus, tu m'as déçu.

Severus fit un pas en avant et son visage fut enfin éclairé. Il était impassible. Mais il finit par murmure un « Maître ? » du bout des lèvres, invitant son interlocuteur à continuer.

- Oui. Tu m'as déçu. Je pensais que toi, tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fais. Tu as abandonnés ce pour quoi nous nous battions. Tu t'es retranché dans les filets de mon ennemi. Tu as oubliés nos coutumes et tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver. Tu as _faiblis_.

Le mot fut lancé avec un ton meurtrier. C'était tout juste si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne paraissait pas vexé dans son amour propre. Ses yeux rouges, réduis à l'état de fente, semblaient vouloir transpercer de part en part l'homme qu'ils fixaient. Severus n'extériorisa aucune réaction. Il était inflexible, impassible… L'air semblait lourd et tendu. Oppressant. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

- Mais je dois bien avouer que tu as largement rattrapé ton erreur, mon ami.

Le Lord Noir eu un très mince sourire, ce qui étala une expression assez étrange sur son visage. Mais Severus ne se démonta en rien et se contenta de hausser un sourcil, comme s'il lui était inconcevable d'avoir réparé une telle erreur.

- Il se trouve que tu es dans une position qui m'arrange amplement. Tu as réussi à gagner la confiance de Dumbledore. Cet homme est loin d'être idiot, ce qui est d'autant plus valorisant, pour toi.

Severus parla enfin.

- Je vous remercie, Maître.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, aussi je ne m'attarderai plus sur ce sujet. Tu connais ton rôle. J'attends de toi que tu respectes mes ordres. A la lettre.

- Il en va de soi, mon Maître.

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais je t'ai invité auprès de moi pour une autre raison, mon ami.

Le ton avait changé. Il semblait enjoué, mais d'une manière cruelle, et le mot « ami » écorcha les oreilles de Severus.

- Tu as, il me semble, déjà rencontré la jeune fille de notre chère Bellatrix.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Severus se contenta de hocher très légèrement la tête.

- Elle était dans une mauvaise posture, n'est-ce-pas…

Severus choisit de parler, cette fois-ci.

- Effectivement. Et je dois avouer qu'il nous a été compliqué de maîtriser Rodolphus dans sa fureur.

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se barra d'une moue désapprobatrice que Severus ne préféra pas traduire. Il prit un air songeur et Severus n'osa pas lui demander où il voulait en venir. Il attendit silencieusement. Dans son esprit coulait une multitude de questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

- Que penses-tu d'elle ?

La question claqua dans le silence, faisant presque sursauter Severus. Mais sa surprise ne se traduisit que par un brusque clignement des paupières. Il réfléchit durant quelques seconde, puis avala sa salive et choisit soigneusement ses mots, s'attendant à un piège.

- Elle est puissante mais elle ne sait pas contrôler son pouvoir. Elle ne sait même pas s'en servir véritablement. Elle en joue pour se donner un… genre, une fausse assurance, mais elle n'est qu'une débutante. Je dois bien lui accorder le fait que tout ce qu'elle sait aujourd'hui, elle l'a acquis seule, mais elle pourrait connaître tellement plus… Elle pourrait devenir très forte. Peut-être même plus forte que Bellatrix.

Severus se tut. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre de chose qu'il pouvait, en fait, dire sur la jeune fille. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'intriguait. Le sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit se froncer les sourcils du Mangemort.

- J'ai une mission à offrir, Severus. Une mission qui te conviendrait tout à fait, je dois dire…

.

Lysana tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle était réveillée depuis maintenant quelques heures mais ne souhaitait pas descendre au salon. Pas tout de suite. Mais ne possédant pas de livre et ayant une chambre plus propre que n'importe quelle autre pièce de la maison, elle n'avait rien à faire. Après être restée allongée sur son lit à imaginer plusieurs moyens complètement stupides et risibles pour se venger de son père, elle avait fini par se lever. Mais, rien à faire, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Sa baguette magique trônait sur sa table de nuit. Lysana l'attrapa et traça des arabesques dans l'air. Mais, bien vite, elle se laisser tomber sur son lit, puis se releva quelques minutes après pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise, près de la porte. Elle y resta un instant mais se releva, encore une fois, et alla s'asseoir, encore une fois, sur la banquette de coussins juste devant la fenêtre. Elle s'adossa au mur, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Résonnance dans sa tête. Lysana se mordit la langue. Excellente question. Lysana Black. Lestrange, aussi, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Le sang de son père coulait logiquement dans ses veines. _« Le sang n'a pas d'importance. Seuls les actes comptes. »_ Si, le sang à de l'importance. Seuls les Sangs-purs sont de vrais sorciers. Seuls les Sangs-purs méritent ce pouvoir qu'est le leur. _« Tu te trompes. »_ Non.

_Qui es-tu ? Vraiment._

Le sang coule un petit peu de la coupure qu'ont produit les dents sur la langue, trop serrées. Mais Lysana ne se décrispe pas. Elle cherche, cherche, qui elle est. _« Peut-être faut-il commencer par savoir qui tu as été… ». _Ah ! Cette voix, dans sa tête, ne cessera telle donc jamais ?! Mais Lysana savait, au fond d'elle, que cette voix n'était que son inconscient, que la partie raisonnable de son être. Qui avait-elle été ? Une petite fille dont les parents avaient disparus avant qu'elle ne les rencontre vraiment. Une petite fille dont les parents étaient devenus un sujet quasi légendaire, presque tabou. Une jeune fille qui aimait les livres plus que les humains. Une jeune fille dont le meilleur souvenir était un animal. Une jeune fille qui était née dans les Ténèbres et qui apprenait à les maîtriser. Une fille qui haïssait son père. Une fille qui était haïe par son père.

_Pourquoi pas. C'est un résumé bien funeste. Qui es-tu, maintenant ?_

Toujours la même.

Lysana rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'enfonçait un peu trop dans ses pensées, à son goût. La jeune fille regarda la vitre. Toute embuée. Elle s'amusa à y dessiner des formes plus ou moins définies, jusqu'à ce que la vitre redevienne transparente et laisse apercevoir les alentours gelés du Manoir.

- Bon, fit-elle tout haut en se frottant énergiquement le visage. Faisons le point.

Lysana glissa ses mains vers ses tempes et appuya avec force dessus. Une vive douleur enserra son crâne. Puis, elle relâcha la pression et durant une demi-seconde, elle se sentie bien. Et elle fit le point. D'abord, elle venait d'entrer en guerre contre son père : ils se haïssaient à présent cordialement. Elle savait aussi que son père n'était pas homme à parler mais plutôt homme à agir. Si jamais elle le cherchait avec les mots, elle le trouverait avec des sorts. Il lui faudrait donc être prudente et préparée. Mais il ne fallait pas contre-attaquer, juste lui montrer qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Il faudrait qu'elle se protège juste le temps que quelqu'un remarque leur combat. C'était lâche sur les bords, mais elle vivait dans un monde où certaines personnes méritaient de trouver des gens lâches sur leur route. Les autres _boufferaient_ son père sans qu'elle ne se salisse les mains.

Ensuite, sa mère. Quelle était leur relation véritable ? Lysana ne sentait pas vraiment de la colère envers cette personne, juste une grande attente et un agacement certain. Jeune fille qu'elle était, elle ne cessait d'imaginer une mère dont les bras l'accueilleraient chaleureusement. Bellatrix n'était certainement pas ce genre de mère, ni même ce genre de personne. Mais Lysana voulait montrer à sa mère qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses. Elle voulait lui montrer sa puissance et son envie de réussir. Finalement, Lysana en conclut qu'elle voulait que sa mère soit fière d'elle. Car, contrairement à son père et tout bien réfléchi, elle ne ressentait aucune haine, aucun mépris. Non, vraiment. La jeune fille se surprenait même à avoir un élan d'affection pour cette femme. La honte empourpra les joues de la jeune fille. Après tout, quelle honte y avait-il à vouloir plaire à sa mère ? Aucune.

Lysana laissa ses jambes retomber lourdement sur le sol et s'apprêta à se lever mais une pensée l'arrêta. Et Rogue ? Qui était-il, au juste ? Son envie de le connaître la démangeait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il était trop mystérieux.

- Bah ! fit-elle en se levant. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, très chère, répondit le petit miroir accroché à côté de l'armoire de la jeune fille.

.

Lysana dévala les escaliers qui la séparaient du salon. Elle préféra cependant bifurquer vers les cuisines, peu désireuse d'arriver par le grand escalier. Elle ouvrit une porte, descendit quelques marches, traversa un couloir sombre et étroit, ordinairement réservé aux elfes de maisons et à la poussière, puis ouvrit discrètement une porte à peine visible dans un panneau en bois du mur. Elle entra dans un coin de la cuisine, et referma silencieusement la porte. Impty s'affairait à préparer elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, et Guber ne semblait pas présent. Lysana s'avança résolument dans la pièce, et lorsque Impty s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, il sursauta vivement avec un petit hoquet et en lâcha son plat qui tomba avec fracas sur la table. Par chance, rien ne fut vraiment renversé.

- Pardonnez mon manque d'attention, Madame, couina-t-il. Impty ne recommencera plus, Madame. Impty sera très attentif, à l'avenir, Madame.

L'elfe sauta de son haut tabouret et se courba. Lysana secoua négligemment la main et continua son chemin vers un placard.

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, dit-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais méprisé ces petites créatures, car elles ne lui avaient jamais rien fait, mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle les aimait. Durant une longue période, alors qu'elle était une petite fille, elle s'était amusée avec un certain elfe. Il était différent des autres, plus… rebelle. Certes pas en présence de ces maîtres, mais il avait semblé apprécier la fillette et s'y était attaché. Il lui ramenait souvent de quoi se nourrir en pleine nuit, ou volait quelques sucreries pour elle. Et Lysana rigolait lorsqu'elle le voyait se cogner la tête contre un meuble pour se punir. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte de l'horreur de la chose, mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords. Trois années auparavant, Lucius n'était pas rentré avec l'elfe, après une visite à Poudlard, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Son oncle avait juste semblé très énervé. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que cet elfe lui avait parfois été d'un certain réconfort. Il lui arrivait de demander à Impty ou à Guber s'ils avaient des nouvelles de leur ancien compagnon, et les elfes lui répondaient calmement que, non, il restait silencieux et introuvable. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Dobby saurait se débrouiller.

Lysana ouvrit le placard et y prit une tasse, la plus grande qu'elle pu trouver.

- Impty, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe, prépares-moi un thé, veux-tu.

L'elfe acquiesça et fit chauffer de l'eau. En attendant, Lysana attrapa un morceau de pain encore chaud et le mangea rapidement. Si rapidement qu'elle avala de travers et Impty du lui apporter un verre d'eau pour que la toux passe. Mais, au moins, son estomac ne ferait pas des siennes. Elle mangea deux autres morceaux de pain et Impty vint finalement lui offrir une part de tarte au chocolat qu'elle avala rapidement. Elle le remercia un peu négligemment, mais l'elfe parut touché. Puis, il lui rapporta sa tasse pleine d'un thé brûlant. Une douce odeur de menthe sucrée se répandit dans la pièce et Lysana sourit. Cet elfe savait comment lui faire plaisir. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, d'une façon un peu plus assurée, et l'elfe se courba respectueusement, puis se remit à sa besogne, en silence.

Lysana coinça sa tasse dans une main et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au salon. Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la pièce mais des voix vinrent se faufiler jusqu'à ses oreilles et la jeune fille se figea, attentive.

- Je te dis que c'est une _bonne_ chose !

- Comment cette femme peut-elle être une _bonne_ chose ?! Enfin, Lucius, Drago m'a dit que…

- Ton fils veut toujours que tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui, Cissy, ça lui fait penser qu'il est supérieur…

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Rodolphus !

- Oh, ça va, Narcissa ! C'est pas comme si j'avais tord, en plus !

- Narcissa à raison, Rodolphus. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, apprends déjà à gérer ta fille avant de…

- Ah ! Fermes-la, Lucius ! Ne viens pas me parler de celle-là ! Cette espèce de petite…

- Si, justement, j'en parle ! Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour l'attaquer ?!

- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiéterais pour ta petite nièce chérie ? Hein ?

- Elle est plus que ma nièce, espèce d'abruti sans nom ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres la garde en vie, c'est qu'il a une raison !

- Ne me traites pas d'a…

- Lucius ?! Aurais-tu eu un instant de _suprême_ intelligence ?!

- Mon mari serait donc un idiot lorsqu'il est en désaccord avec toi, Bella ?!

- Eh bien… Oui.

Lysana décolla son oreille de la porte. Bon… La discussion semblait partir dans tous les sens et le ton montait plutôt rapidement. Elle soupira, agacée mais réellement curieuse, et recolla son oreille contre la porte.

- … et grâce à elle, Dumbledore ne tardera pas à être renvoyé ! Elle est une protection pour notre Maître ! Elle et ces chiens de Ministres sont trop aveuglés par leur peur de perdre le pouvoir pour voir la réalité en face, et ça nous arrange, nous !

- On se cache derrière le Ministère, si je résume bien… Je trouve ça lâche.

- Enfin, Narcissa, ce que tu peux être abrutie, parfois ! Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais Lucius à raison ! Et il est très bien placé pour savoir que cette Ombrage est une…

- Je crois qu'elle a compris, Bellatrix.

Lysana étouffa un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Rogue ! cracha Bellatrix. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Peu t'importes, pour aujourd'hui, Bellatrix, rétorqua Rogue. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, alors oublies-moi, est-ce clair ?

- Merlin ! Dites-moi que tu es venu pour te faire torturer par le Maître parce que tu as faillis à ta tâche !

- Bellatrix… soupira Narcissa.

- Quoi ?! Et puis, fiches-moi la paix cinq minutes, Cissy !

Il y eu un court silence, et Bellatrix reprit.

- Comment ça « je ne suis pas là pour toi » ?!

Lysana eu envie d'éclater de rire. Le ton de sa mère lui avait rappelé ces instants où elle entendait une information cruciale, la laissait passer, puis finissait par la capter après une courte attente. Et alors, le ton de la question devenait d'une innocente et pure curiosité agacée.

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, s'il-te-plait.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?

- Écoutes, Bellatrix, pour une fois, sois raisonnable, et laisses-moi tranquille. D'accord ?

- Ah ! AH !

Lysana éclata de rire pour de bon. Ces deux exclamations venaient de traduire l'agacement de sa mère, sa curiosité, mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. La jeune fille poussa la porte du bout du pied et entra tranquillement dans le salon. Elle marchait doucement en sirotant son thé, s'enivrant de l'odeur mentholée. Son entrée discrète ne lui apporta que très peu d'attention, du moins au premier regard. Narcissa lui jeta en effet un rapide coup d'œil, une première fois, comme pour noter l'identité de la nouvelle venue, puis se reporta sur la conversation. Lorsque l'information atteignit son esprit, par contre, elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un « LYSANA ! » strident. La jeune fille faillit sursauter et quelques gouttes de thé tombèrent sur ses doigts, la brûlant au passage.

- Présente, ronchonna t-elle en essuyant les gouttes d'eau.

Elle avala encore une minuscule gorgée de thé qui lui répandit tout de même un agréable goût sucré dans la bouche. Narcissa avait à peine réagit que la jeune fille se trouvait déjà assise sur un fauteuil, bien en face du petit groupe. Groupe qui s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers elle. Et à chacun son expression ! Avant que quiconque n'ai pu parler, elle se lança, sarcastique :

- On aura beau dire, ma seule présence à quand même réussi à vous détourner de votre conversation initiale !

Et elle but une gorgée de thé un peu plus longue que les précédentes.

- Comment vont tes chevilles, Lysana ? soupira Lucius.

- Très bien, mon oncle, et les tiennes ? Ont-elles désenflées depuis la dernière fois ?

Elle eu un sourire moqueur.

- Lysana ! s'indigna Narcissa.

Mais elle fut coupée par un ricanement qui venait de la part de Bellatrix. Personne ne releva vraiment, mais Lysana se sentit… presque fière d'avoir provoqué une quelconque réaction chez sa mère. Rodolphus joua brusquement des coudes pour venir se placer devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière plongea son visage vers sa tasse et releva très légèrement les yeux, avec un air tendrement innocent. Rodolphus avait l'air complètement écœuré, et hors de lui. Lysana sentit une rage immense et presque incontrôlable l'étouffer, mais elle résista, tant bien que mal.

- T'as bien d'la chance que tes chers amis soient arrivés à temps, gamine.

Sa voix état basse. Menaçante, aussi. Vibrante. Profonde.

- Ouais, rétorqua Lysana. Et toi tu as eu de la chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit si clément ! A moins qu'il ne le sache pas encore… Dans ce cas, tu es dans la…

- Ça va ! Tu sais même pas d'quoi tu parles ! Tu f'rais mieux de t'taire et d'laisser parler les grands au lieu de…

- Tchut !

Lysana leva une main pour intimer le silence. Chacun se tut et écouta avec attention. Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. Une longue minute passa et le silence devint si profond qu'un bourdonnement envahie les oreilles de Lysana. Puis Rodolphus brisa tout.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu…

- Ah mais ! Dans ta vie, au moins une fois, tu ne peux pas te _taire_ et faire ce qu'on te dit ?! Tu n'as pas entendu ce silence ?! Ça fait tellement de bien quand tu ne parles pas ! Merlin !

Les narines de Rodolphus frémirent de rage tandis que le reste du groupe soupira, agacé de les voir se disputer. La main de Rodolphus glissa doucement vers sa baguette magique, dans sa poche droite. Lysana releva le visage et il se stoppa.

- Tss… fit la jeune fille en remontant sa lèvre supérieure, un tic qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? M'attaquer ?

- J'suis pas si stupide, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, ces derniers temps, mon cher papa…

Rodolphus parut choqué durant un instant, puis il se reprit. Il se redressa légèrement.

- J'crois que je vais y aller, siffla-t-il, ou elle finira morte sur le parquet !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! lança Lysana alors que son père quittait la pièce. A bientôt ! Pff… Abruti…

Lucius et Narcissa soupirèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé. Bellatrix resta debout, mais s'éloigna discrètement de Rogue, avec un regard amère. Quant à Rogue, il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de fixer Lysana, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais le silence ne dura pas.

- Un _expelliarmus_ ! cria Bellatrix, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Un _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Et elle sembla se perdre dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. C'était à peine si les larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues de la sorcière. A peine, bien sûr, car la dignité qui la brûlait depuis toutes ses années l'en empêchait. Lysana se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait son énervement croître avec rapidité.

- Tu te vantais de tes pouvoirs, continua la sorcière, et tu fais avoir avec un malheureux expelliarmus !

- Je ne me _vante_ pas de mes pouvoirs, répliqua Lysana, les dents serrées.

- Ah vraiment ? Et ton opposition face à ton père, qu'est-ce-que c'était, au juste ?

- Arrêtes ! Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que tu approuves ce qu'il a fait !

- C'était stupide, certes, mais…

- Ne l'envoyez pas sur ce terrain, Lysana, la coupa Rogue. Ou personne n'en sortira indemne.

Les joues de Bellatrix se teintèrent de rouge.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, aux dernières nouvelles !

- Peu importe.

Rogue fit quelque pas vers Lysana.

- J'ai à vous parler, jeune fille, dit-il calmement.

Lysana, qui sentait toute sa colère s'évaporer à ces quelques mots, haussa un sourcil et croisa les jambes, curieuse et attentive.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens comme vous utilisiez ce genre de phrase pour ouvrir une conversation ? dit-elle, cachant ses émotions. Surtout qu'on s'attend toujours à quelque chose d'incroyable par la suite, et qu'on finit toujours déçu.

Il y eu un léger ricanement, mais Lysana ne releva pas. Elle attendit la réponse de Rogue.

- C'est que nous savons nous faire désirer, rétorqua t-il avec une voix mielleuse.

Lysana eu un mélange de haussement et de froncement de sourcil. Comment interpréter cette pique ? Peut-être voulait-il lui faire passer un message ? Peut-être voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps ici avec cette attitude ? Peut-être voulait-il lui dire qu'elle avait une dette envers lui ? Peut-être… Elle détendit son visage. Non. Ce n'était qu'une petite pique en réponse à la sienne. Presque amicale. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop loin avec lui, il fallait qu'elle apprenne ses limites, à elle, et à lui. Aussi, elle capitula.

- Autant pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix plus neutre. Vous vouliez me…

- Quoi ?! s'écria Bellatrix, comme si elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Tu abandonnes comme ça ? Tu rentres dans une joute verbale et tu la perds comme une débutante ! Je te croyais plus forte que ça !

- Il faut savoir accepter une défaite pour avoir une meilleure revanche, rétorqua Lysana en regardant sa mère. C'est _ça_, la vraie force.

Elle reporta son regard vers Rogue.

- Vous vouliez me parler, donc.

Bellatrix souffla et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les escaliers, le visage boudeur.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de vous apprendre… reprit Rogue d'une voix plate.

Bellatrix se stoppa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche.

- D'être, en quelque sorte, votre… professeur.

Ce fut sans doute le mot de trop. Bellatrix se retourna et fut sur Rogue en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Comment ça ?! s'écria t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Comment ça son professeur ?! _Comment ça_ ?!

- Eh bien, Bellatrix, remettrais-tu en doutes les ordres donnés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa si fort que son visage pali.

- Il n'a pas pu te donner l'ordre d'enseigner à _ma_ fille !

Lysana, qui ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir, tourna la tête vers sa mère, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Mais à la seconde où ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de sa mère, Lysana lu sur le visage de sa génitrice une chose qui lui envoya des ondes glaciales et la fit frissonner. Bellatrix semblait s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé plus vite qu'elle n'avait pensé, et que cette phrase était une profonde erreur. Une bile amère, de déception, envahie la bouche de Lysana sans qu'elle n'arrive à contrôler sa peine mal venue.

- Bien sûr, reprit brusquement Bellatrix en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, je ne contredirai pas les ordres du Maître.

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Une sortie digne d'un Mangemort… si la situation avait été autre, car cette sortie soudaine et précipitée prouvait que Bellatrix ne se contrôlait pas. Lysana regarda les derniers nuages de fumée s'évaporer et ravala tant bien que mal sa peine. Pour plus tard. Elle se tourna vers Rogue en cachant sa raideur.

- Si tel est le souhait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, articula t-elle.

Puis elle se cacha dans une gorgée de thé. Plus froid, le thé. Bizarrement, et malgré la réaction de sa mère, elle sentait une douce chaleur se rependre dans le creux de son estomac et effacer sa peine contenue. La jeune fille sentie ses épaules se détendre, et son cœur se desserra doucement. Est-elle heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle ? Elle était heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Oh oui. OH OUI ! Elle allait apprendre. APPRENDRE ! Connaître, savoir, grandir, mûrir, devenir plus puissante ! APPRENDRE ! Par tous les pouvoirs que Merlin puisse avoir, Lysana se sentait exploser de joie.

.

- Vos heures de cours ne seront pas fixes. Ni prévues. Vous devrez être là lorsque je vous le demanderais, à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Je me dois de garder une certaine couverture auprès des missions qui sont ma priorité. Il se peut que vous n'ayez pas de cours durant une longue période, comme il se peut que vous ayez cours tous les jours de la semaine, durant plusieurs heures. Vous devrez m'écouter et respecter tout ce que je vous dirais. Est-ce clair ?

Lysana acquiesça.

- Bien. Votre oncle Lucius s'est vu dans l'obligation de nous abandonner un endroit de sa maison pour nos cours, sous ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus engloba la pièce d'un geste ample. C'était un large salon, au deuxième étage, donc les immenses fenêtres donnaient sur le parc enneigé. Une longue table occupait toute la place, et la pièce n'était décorée que de ce meuble. Le salon semblait inutilisé depuis quelques temps et la pièce était glacée. Au bout de la table, une cheminée occupait un pan de mur. Et le feu inexistant assombrissait la pièce.

- C'est ici que vous devrez me retrouver lorsque je vous ferais cours, mais vous pourrez aussi vous entraîner seule. Personne ne pourra rien vous dire…

- … sauf si j'incendie le manoir après un sort raté, rétorqua t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Cela n'aura heureusement jamais lieu, reprit Severus. Vous n'êtes pas l'élève de n'importe qui.

Lysana laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Elle sauta sur la table et fit quelque pas. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la poussière.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama t-elle. Depuis combien de temps Impty n'est-il pas venue faire le ménage ici ?!

Elle était surprise de voir que Narcissa ne soignait pas toutes les pièces de sa maison. Elle courut jusqu'au bout de la table, dérapa et ce laissa tomber gracieusement sur le sol, près de la cheminée. Elle ignora le regard de Severus qui s'appuyait sur elle.

- 'Fait froid, ici, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle tira sa baguette, fit voltiger trois grosses bûches dans la cheminée et invoqua un _Incendio_ informulé. Elle fut ravie de voir quatre boules de feu s'écraser dans l'âtre et ronronner en un feu crépitant. Lysana offrit son dos à la chaleur rougeoyante et reporta son regard vers son nouveau professeur.

- Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous confit-il une telle mission ? questionna t-elle, un sourcil levé. A-t-il un plan bien précis pour moi ?

Severus eut un sourit un peu mystérieux.

- Tant de curiosité… Je vais vous répondre en toute honnêteté : mon Maître ne m'a pas confié les raisons de cet ordre. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous abandonner dans la rechercher d'une réponse à vos questions, vous vous y perdrez trop facilement. Personne ne peut deviner les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Certes…

Lysana regarda ses pieds. Elle songea un instant à appeler Impty pour qu'il les débarrasse définitivement de cette crasse qui envahissait la pièce, mais elle préféra ne rien faire.

- Vous êtes toujours dans le brouillard, n'est-ce-pas.

Lysana leva très légèrement les yeux.

- Je vais vous éclairer comme je peux.

La curiosité de la jeune fille fut piquée au vif. Elle se redressa complètement et fit quelques pas sur la droite. Severus et Lysana se retrouvaient à chaque extrémités de la pièce, face à face, un côté du visage dans l'ombre, l'autre dans la lumière fraiche et hivernale.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la magie ? demanda t-il clairement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre, malgré la longueur de la pièce. Lysana chercha une réponse. La magie. S'était-elle, d'ailleurs, déjà posé cette question ? Non. A quoi bon chercher, elle ne connaissait pas la magie. Elle était une sorcière mais ne connaissait pas son pouvoir. Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Cette question vise t-elle à me prouver l'étendue de mon ignorance ? répliqua t-elle froidement.

Severus fit quelques pas vers elle, puis se stoppa.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous prouver votre ignorance, qui est tout à fait normale, mais pour vous apprendre à la combler. Ne voyez pas une attaque partout, ou nous ne nous en sortirons pas !

Le ton était dur. Professoral. Lysana se renfrogna. Severus se détendit.

- Peu de gens connaisse la réponse, je vous rassure.

Lysana croisa les bras. Severus sortit sa baguette et la secoua gracieusement. Une siège en bois apparu près de lui, et il s'y assit tranquillement. Lysana qui ne savait pas invoquer d'objet, se crispa un peu plus. Severus la fixa, semblant attendre quelque chose. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment. Il attendait qu'elle se décide à lui demander un siège qu'elle se décide à accepter son ignorance. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à taper du pied, agacée. Elle finietpar soupirer en laissant retomber ses bras.

- Je n'ai jamais appris à invoquer des objets, dit-elle en fuyant le regard de son professeur.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais Severus eut un mince sourire. Il secoua une seconde fois sa baguette magique et un deuxième siège apparut, juste en face de lui, à quelques pas seulement. Lysana inspira avec résolution et alla s'y asseoir d'un pas assuré.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en Histoire de la magie, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, mais il se trouve que j'ai fait quelques… recherches. Je m'y suis intéressé durant de nombreuses années. J'ai cherché des réponses. Je n'ai que des théories, aujourd'hui, mais elles m'ont permis de laisser mes pensées aller vers d'autres domaines.

- Les potions, je présume.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Je vous ai donc dis que peu de personnes connaissent exactement le sens de leurs pouvoirs. La magie est une énergie. Seuls les sorciers arrivent à extérioriser cette énergie, et ce grâce à leur baguette magique. Elle a un rôle beaucoup plus important qu'on ne le soupçonne.

- Bien sûr qu'elle a un rôle important, le coupa Lysana. C'est le seul moyen d'extérioriser la magie.

- Vraiment ?

Severus hocha un sourcil.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que les sorciers des temps anciens, ceux qui ne possédaient pas de baguette et qui n'avaient même pas conscience d'être hors du commun, finissaient par atteindre une maturité magique et réussissaient à extérioriser leur magie durant certains accès de violentes émotions ?

Lysana pinça les lèvres.

- Honnêtement, dit-elle tout de même, non. Mais je dois avouer que je serais prête à croire cette théorie si preuves à l'appui. Donc vous penser que nous pourrions faire de la magie sans baguette ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux exploiter les capacités qu'offre la baguette magique. Essayer de faire la magie sans instrument risque d'être très dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous entendez par « exploiter les capacités qu'offre la baguette magique » ?

- Vous pensez que la baguette magique n'est qu'un outil ? Un accessoire ?

Lysana ne répondit rien, et détourna les yeux.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette.

- Pardon ?!

- Votre baguette, donnez-la-moi.

Lysana la sortit, suspicieuse. Severus la lui prit. Il la posa sur la table, puis, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, la fit glisser sur la table. La baguette s'arrêta sur le rebord de la table, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu sombre ? dit-il calmement. Peut-être pourriez-vous invoquer un sort.

Lysana se sentie ridicule. Elle soupira, faillit envoyer son professeur sur les roses, mais elle finit par se retourner vers sa baguette. Elle la fixa intensément, et pensa avec force au sortilège _Lumos_. Elle n'eu besoin de le dire qu'une seule fois. De la baguette émergea une vive lumière blanche. Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de la jeune fille.

- Vous voyez, reprit Severus. Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette magique, même à distance. C'était un simple sort, mais plus vous apprendrez, et plus vous pourrez lancer des sorts puissants. C'est être en harmonie avec sa baguette magique. Si vous êtes en harmonie complètement, alors votre puissance n'en sera que plus grande. Voilà ce que je veux dire lorsque je parle d'exploiter les capacités d'une baguette magique.

Lysana hocha la tête. Elle était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'avait lu pareil chose, ou même vu.

- Allez, sourit Severus. Récupérez votre baguette.

Lysana fixa de nouveau sa baguette. Elle posa sa main sur la table, paume vers le haut.

« Accio baguette » pensa t-elle, avec l'espoir que ce sortilège fonctionne.

La baguette s'envola et atterrit gracieusement dans la main de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur. Ils brillaient d'une soif d'apprendre, la plus grande qu'il ait jamais vue de toute sa carrière.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Rodolphus Lestrange

_Salutations !_

_Comme d'habitude, petit discours. Merci à Bergere pour la correction ! Elle qui me subit jour après jour... Ehe :P_

_Et puis, comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas transformé en Rowling, donc rien ne m'appartient, à part Lysana. Hmm... Autre chose ? A part que je vous demande de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, la longueur de ce chapitre - je m'étonne moi-même ! - et remercier toutes celles qui m'ont donné un avis, rien. Alors, une très bonne lecture, je l'espère !_

_Bises ;_

_Lola._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Rodolphus Lestrange

_Ou quand la définition du mot « lâche » prend vie._

Près de deux mois et demi s'était écoulés depuis que Severus Rogue avait reçu l'ordre d'enseigner à Lysana. Le mois d'Avril touchait à sa fin, emportant avec lui les tardives pluies d'hiver. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour de répit pour Lysana. En journée, Severus ne pouvait être au manoir, se trouvant obligé d'assurer ses cours à Poudlard et ses obligations. Mais dès cela terminé, il transplanait chez les Malefoy et convoquait Lysana. La jeune fille, au bout de quelques jours, savait où et quand l'attendre, et le Mangemort n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte de leur « _salle de cours attitrée_ », saluer son élève, et l'enseignement commençait. Puis, à l'heure du dîner, il retournait à Poudlard, pour se montrer à la table des professeurs. Cela laissait le temps à Lysana de manger un peu, mais surtout de revoir ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Enfin, il revenait une énième fois au manoir, et y passait alors la nuit. Du coucher jusqu'au presque lever du soleil, l'élève et le professeur s'affrontaient ou se parlaient.

Severus n'avait jamais félicité Lysana, car si calme soit-il avec la fille de Bellatrix, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de flatter quelconque personne, hormis son maître. Mais il devait se l'avouer, la fille était douée. Son regard brillant d'une soif d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait rassasier le changeait quelque peu des élèves monotones que connaissait son poste de professeur à Poudlard. Évidemment, il ne faisait pas qu'enseigner les potions à son élève. Non, loin de là. Elle avait, en deux mois, tout au plus, apprit plus que quiconque ne pouvait apprendre dans un tel laps de temps, pas même l'autre Miss Granger, insupportable Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout dont la spécialité était de se tortiller de façon ridicule sur sa chaise, un doigt en l'air, avec le vain espoir de se faire interroger. Leur soif de savoir était pourtant similaire, même si Severus s'obstinait à ne leur trouver aucuns points communs. Lysana, d'après lui, était calme et attentive alors qu'il lui apprenait les rudiments de l'Histoire de la Magie ou de la Métamorphose. Elle exerçait avec délicatesse et assurance, mais aussi avec une pointe d'orgueil. Elle avait prit l'habitude, lorsqu'elle se trompait, d'accepter et de comprendre son erreur – malgré une réticence inébranlable et un énervement considérable mais contrôlé à chaque fois que cela arrivait, ce qui faisait toujours rire, du moins sourire, Severus, qui reconnaissait en cela, en tous points, Bellatrix.

Enfin, lorsque le Mangemort décidait d'enseigner à son élève – c'est-à-dire très souvent – les sortilèges, que ce soit d'attaque, de défense, ou qui pouvaient potentiellement lui servir tous les jours, il le faisait quand il savait le manoir endormi. Une seule et unique fois, Bellatrix était entrée, furibonde, dans la pièce, pour leur hurler qu'ils arrêtent ce « _fichu foutoir_ » et les menacer de leur faire « _manger accidentellement des Malagrif tachetés _». Severus lui avait rétorqué qu'il était mieux qu'elle n'intervienne pas dans l'éducation de Lysana, au risque de contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix était ressortie en jurant – surprenant ainsi Lysana qui ne lui connaissait pas un tel vocabulaire – et en claquant la porte. Severus et la jeune fille n'avaient alors pas pu garder leurs rires. Et, aussi surprenant que cela puis paraître, ils n'avaient pas franchement été gênés d'éprouver une telle hilarité ensemble. Par la suite, ils n'avaient plus été dérangés du tout.

De son côté, Lysana vivait la nuit et dormait le jour. En effet, lorsque Severus la quittait, au matin, elle rejoignait sa chambre et s'écroulait sur son lit, épuisée. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, en fin d'après-midi, elle mangeait et faisait les devoirs demandés par Severus. Les quelques fois où elle ne se sentait pas trop fatiguée et se réveillait plus tôt, elle allait s'entraîner seule. C'était Impty qui avait coutume de venir la réveiller. Il lui apportait toujours ses plats préférés et des vêtements propres. Il en était presque devenu l' « _Elfe de maison de Lysana_ » et non plus celui des Black. La jeune fille avait, aussi, prit l'habitude de le remercier poliment à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour elle. Severus avait été intraitable à ce sujet : une créature, si insignifiante soit-elle, peut toujours être une alliée précieuse si on lui porte un minimum d'importance et de respect. Et Lysana se félicitait de voir qu'Impty semblait prendre plaisir à la servir. De plus, être quelque peu amical avec lui ne lui était pas d'une grande difficulté, comme cela pouvait l'être lorsqu'elle croisait son père. Plusieurs disputes avaient eu lieu, durant ces deux mois, mais rien de bien grave, et Rodolphus se bornait à ignorer Lysana. Une routine s'était finalement installée.

Lysana venait de se réveiller. Il y a quelques minutes, à peine. Et comme tous les matins… enfin, les après-midis, plutôt, elle essayait de se rappeler le plus important de ce qu'elle avait appris. Cet après-midi-là, elle songea à l'occlumencie. Depuis quelques jours, son professeur s'affairait à lui apprendre comment protéger son esprit de l'intrusion mentale. Au début, lorsqu'elle se sentait perdre tout contrôle, la jeune fille s'abandonnait à sa bonne vieille méthode, qu'elle avait surnommé « _pensée miroir_ ». En effet, il lui suffisait de faire un minimum d'effort pour ne pas se laisser plonger dans ses souvenirs et penser alors à ce qu'elle voyait sur le moment. C'est-à-dire un Severus Rogue agacé qu'elle se rabatte sur cette technique « _simplette et incertaine_ », tels avaient été ses mots. Cela avait été sujet à dispute durant une séance. Après que Severus ait fini de lui rabâcher « _vous êtes inconsciente en utilisant cette technique_ », « _il faut vous concentrer_ », « _vous devriez être plus attentive_ », « _c'est inutile_ » et passons sur les suivantes, Lysana lui avait répliqué que, en désespoir de cause, cette technique pouvait sans doute lui sauver la vie… enfin, une partie de ses pensées, dans tous les cas. Severus avait soupiré puis lui avait expliqué que si un sorcier voulait s'en prendre à son esprit, il était exclu que ce soit un débutant, et un sorcier qui n'est pas débutant en occlumencie arrivera très facilement à percer les minces défenses qu'offre la fameuse technique. La seule chose que la jeune fille pouvait créer chez son attaquant, s'était un instant de déconcentration bien court.

Aussi, Lysana avait dû abandonner tout idée de « _miroir_ » et s'était rabattue sur l'occlumencie pure et dure : éjecter violemment son adversaire de son esprit. La première fois qu'elle avait réussie, Severus l'avait senti passer : il avait été _réellement_ éjecté et s'était pris le mur derrière lui. Malgré les quelques soins qu'il s'était donné, il n'avait jamais oublié les railleries de sa collègue _Poudlarienne_, Minerva McGonagall, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu avoir une grimace de douleur en descendant les marches d'un escalier. D'ailleurs, il n'oublierait jamais mais ne préférait pas non plus s'en rappeler… Toujours est-il qu'à présent, Lysana savait qu'elle était capable de bloquer un Legilimens. Notamment Rogue, qu'elle pouvait, aujourd'hui, et avec un peu d'effort et de concentration, rejeter de son esprit. Encore une fois, et puisqu'en parallèle, le Mangemort apprenait la même discipline à un certain garçon balafré, il n'avait pas exprimé sa quasi-admiration à Lysana d'avoir appris aussi vite, et surtout aussi bien. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé de ses cours avec Potter, puisque cela lui était interdit, mais s'il avait pu, il l'aurait bien ouvertement comparé à la jeune fille et se serait fait un plaisir de le ridiculiser.

Lysana laissa ses pieds glisser de sous la couverture pour rencontrer le sol. Puis, doucement, elle se leva. Elle sentit un relent de mal de tête qui passerait sans doute dans la journée. Elle regarda la pendule du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi. Bien. Elle s'était levée tôt, pour une fois. Prenant son temps, elle se prépara pour la journée à venir. Alors qu'elle venait de finir d'enfiler le dernier de ses vêtements, un timide coup à la porte la fit lever les yeux. Elle sourit. Et si son estomac avait pu sourire, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Elle lança en « _entrer_ » puissant et Impty apparu dans la chambre, portant un plateau chargé de nourriture. La jeune fille le lui prit et le remercia. Mais l'elfe ne s'en alla pas. Lysana se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Impty la fixa un instant, le regard vide.

- Oh, euh… sursauta-t-il comme sortant de ses pensées. Impty avait un message à faire passer à la Maîtresse Lysana.

Lysana releva légèrement le menton. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on l'appelle « _Maîtresse_ ».

- J'écoute.

- La Maîtresse Bellatrix vous demande humblement de descendre la rejoindre dès votre repas fini.

- Humblement, hein ? répéta Lysana, une point de sarcasme dans la voix. C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

- Merci, Impty, finit-elle par dire. Tu peux y aller.

Ni une, ni deux, l'elfe disparut. Lysana mangea rapidement son repas, curieuse de voir ce que sa mère lui voulait. Lorsqu'elle eut dévoré jusqu'à la dernière miette, ne se privant de rien, elle reposa sa cuillère sur le plateau et quitta sa chambre. Elle descendit un premier étage dans une cage d'escalier assez étroite, sa chambre se trouvant sous le toit du manoir. La maison semblait vide. Pourtant, Lysana savait pertinemment que Rodolphus traînait dans un coin, et que Narcissa ne devait pas être loin non plus. La jeune fille traversa un large couloir, poussa une porte et rejoignit les escaliers principaux, menant au séjour. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle passe par les cuisines. Elle eut une rapide vision de tout le salon. Bellatrix y était, seule, debout face à la cheminée, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Lysana finit de descendre les marches. Elle eut un instant de pause au bas des marches, puis elle s'approcha de sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna à moitié vers sa fille.

- Sa majesté à eu l'extrême amabilité de se présenter ici ? dit-elle.

- En effet. Et maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta délicate invitation ? rétorqua la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Bellatrix se retourna complètement et plongea son regard noir dans celui de sa fille. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle prit la parole.

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait temps que je juge ton niveau.

Lysana fronça à demi les sourcils, méfiante.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'accord avec moi.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux me… _tester_ ?

Bellatrix roula des yeux, agacée.

- Tu es obligée de traduire ce que je te dis par un autre mot ? Si tu as compris ce que je souhaite faire, pourquoi ne pas faire ta gentille fille en me disant ce que Rogue t'a appris, dernièrement.

Lysana se renfrogna et marmonna un « _occlumencie_ » entre ses dents. Bellatrix haussa un sourcil.

- Déjà ? Est-il donc assez stupide pour t'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi compliqué ? A toi, une débutante ?

- S'il le fait, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison ! Alors arrête de remettre son jugement et son apprentissage en question. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a nommé Severus Rogue pour m'apprendre, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je serais très heureuse de te surprendre par mon savoir !

Elle fit claquer nerveusement sa langue contre son palais.

- Tu m'as l'air très sûre de toi, jeune fille…

Bellatrix eut un petit sourire, à la fois cruel et malfaisant.

- Je ne le serais pas si je me savais incapable.

- Certes. Certes…

Bellatrix tira sa baguette d'un geste sec. D'une démarche gracieuse, elle vint se placer au beau milieu de la pièce, et elle écarta fauteuils, tables et canapés d'un coup de baguette. Lysana alla se poster en face de sa mère, à deux ou trois mètres. Sa baguette resta dans son étui. Si sa mère voulait tester sa puissance en occlumencie, seul l'esprit comptait. Et si jamais elle voulait se battre en duel, s'était l'occasion pour la jeune fille de voir si sa baguette était en harmonie avec elle. Bellatrix leva doucement sa baguette, la pointant vers sa fille. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce que Lysana se précipite sur son arme, terrifiée à l'idée de se plier de douleur, sans protection. Il y eu un terrible instant de tension, puis une lumière rouge sortie à une vitesse folle du bout de la baguette de la sorcière. Lysana eut un sursaut et se protégea silencieusement. Bellatrix, voyant que sa fille ne semblait pas réagir, s'attendait à la voir se faire percuter par le sortilège et tomber lourdement sur le sol. Mais le sort rencontra une forte protection et y explosa durement avant de disparaître. Lysana n'avait pas bougé, et un bouclier l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce-que… ?!

Bellatrix inspecta rapidement les coins de la pièce mais personne n'était là pour protéger la jeune fille.

- C'est bien mon bouclier, s'expliqua la jeune fille en levant les deux mains en l'air, comme pour prouver que sa baguette n'y était décidément pas.

Un immense sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. Lysana se sentait fière. De son côté, Bellatrix brûlait de demander plus d'explications, mais elle s'était déjà dénoncée avec cet affolement. Avec un cri énervé, elle jeta un second sort, puis un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie de sorts rouges aille frapper le bouclier. Même si Lysana avait réussi à invoquer ce bouclier sans toucher sa baguette, elle se sentait beaucoup moins forte, et elle fut rapidement obligée de saisir sa baguette. Son bouclier se renforça, devenant impénétrable. Puis, lorsque le flot de sort se tarît, elle donna un petit coup de baguette. Le dernier sort lancé par Bellatrix fut retourné vers son envoyeur et la sorcière du à son tour se protéger pour ne pas être touchée. Elle cessa de jeter des sorts, les yeux écarquillés, tant par la colère de se voir mise en échec, que par l'étonnement de voir sa fille sous ce nouveau jour. Lysana abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Elle hésita un instant, mais l'euphorie du combat parcourait ses veines. Elle se sentait presque… _électrique_. Comme chargée d'une puissance éclatante, et elle avait envie de bondir partout en riant. Elle se sentait bien. Et elle invoqua silencieusement. Un éclaire bleuté sorti de sa baguette et fonça sur sa mère. Cette dernière l'arrêta d'un geste sec et calculé. Le sourire de Lysana s'accentua. Celui de sa mère aussi. Un nouvel éclair apparut. Elle pouvait utiliser son sort favori sans un mot. Elle se sentait forte. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir en silence. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Bellatrix se détendit, fléchissant légèrement ses jambes. Comme un duelliste médiéval, elle se mit à se déplacer sur la droite, entamant la circonférence d'un large cercle. Lysana, en écho à sa mère, entama le même geste, dans le sens inverse. Elles se mirent à tourner dans la pièce, la baguette à demi levée. De temps à autre, un sort fusait, coloré et vivace. Cependant, si le sort envoyé avait été minutieusement calculé, la protection qu'offrait l'adversaire était impeccable. Mais aucune des deux combattantes ne s'énervait, et chacune absorbait chaque mouvement, chaque faille, chaque regard et s'en servait contre l'autre. Ce combat silencieux ne dura pourtant pas si longtemps. Une porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, et Narcissa entra. Elle se figea en apercevant sa sœur et sa nièce en plein combat, et sortit sa baguette, paniquée. Lysana, trop concentrée sur son combat, ne l'avait pas vu. Mais elle entendit ses pas, derrière elle, et ils la perturbèrent. Toute sa concentration fut réduite à un presque néant et Bellatrix en profita. Elle visa et invoqua. Le sort courut vers Lysana qui eut pour seul réflexe d'invoquer un bouclier en se baissant à moitié. Le sort ne percuta pas le bouclier mais passa eu dessus de la jeune fille pour foncer droit sur Narcissa. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait décidément pas et invoqua une protection trop tard. Le sort la percuta de plein fouet, et elle tomba violemment sur le dos avec un petit cri. Lysana et Bellatrix s'étaient figés : l'une toujours à moitié baissée, le visage tourné vers sa tante, et l'autre, la baguette pointée droit devant elle, un pied en avant. Il y eu un instant de silence, puis la mère et la fille explosèrent de rire. Le sort n'était pas dangereux, et toutes deux trouvaient la situation délectable. Narcissa se releva.

- Mais vous êtes folles ! s'écria-t-elle.

Lysana haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Bellatrix, qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. Le fil de la concentration fut de nouveau tendu.

- Mais, enfin… !

- Cissy, la coupa Bellatrix, agacée. Pour une fois, tais-toi.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, mais voyant qu'aucune des deux femmes n'était blessée et qu'elles ne semblaient pas colériques, juste concentrées, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, poussé près d'un mur. Mais Bellatrix ne reprit pas le duel. Elle abaissa sa baguette.

- Je ne peux pas nier que tu te débrouilles en duel, dit-elle d'une voix acide. Je ne sais si c'est grâce à Rogue, ou grâce à un talent inné, mais dans les deux cas, ça me brise le cœur de l'admettre.

- Tu m'en diras tant, ricana Lysana mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

Bellatrix devait l'avoir ménagée. Oui, sûrement. Ou alors, elle était meilleure Legilimens qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais son attaque fut rapide et brutale. Lysana tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Sa mère ne passa pas les barrières de son esprit, par un heureux hasard, mais la jeune fille sentait un feu sec dans sa poitrine. Elle voyait sans voir, Bellatrix cernant toutes les parties de son esprit, cherchant une faille. Mais Lysana était forte. Et Bellatrix dut se résoudre à arrêter son sort. Elle se retira. Lysana respira, fébrile. Narcissa s'était à demi levée de son siège. Lysana se releva doucement. Elle tenait sur ses jambes, fermement. Seul son esprit restait encore troublé. Elle leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de sa mère. Ni moqueur, ni cruel. Curieux. Calmement, Bellatrix attira un fauteuil jusqu'à elle et s'y assit.

- C'est curieux, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, j'ai réussi à te toucher mais sans t'atteindre complètement. La réaction que tu as eu, tu aurais du l'avoir seulement si j'avais réussi à percer tes défenses. Ta force d'esprit semble résider dans ta douleur physique. Plus l'attaque est puissante, plus tu te protégeras psychologiquement contre elle, et plus tu souffriras.

Lysana retrouva un souffle régulier. Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Rogue à dû me ménager, maugréa-t-elle. Ses attaques étaient prévues, et douces, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Mais il…

- Prévues et douces ? s'emporta rapidement Bellatrix. Il ne t'a pas testée comme je viens de le faire ?!

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps, articula froidement Lysana.

Bellatrix lâche un « _humpf_ » mécontent, mais passa vite à autre chose.

- Et la Legilimancie ?

- Eh ben quoi, la Legilimancie ?

- Sais-tu t'en servir, imbécile ?!

La Bellatrix insultante revenait, et Lysana se renfrogna.

- Non.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis sûr que si ! minauda-t-elle. Essaye, nous verrons bien !

- Essayer ? hoqueta la jeune fille. Mais sur qui ?!

Les deux visages se tournèrent de concert vers Narcissa. Celle-ci sursauta.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en hâte.

- Nous voilà tranquille, reprit Bellatrix. Tu essayeras sur moi.

- Quoi ?!

Lysana sentie ses jambes trembler. Elle allait entrer dans les pensées de sa mère. Elle allait. Entrer. Dans les pensées. De sa mère. Bon. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Non. Du tout. Le petit sourire qu'emprunta Bellatrix lui intima le contraire. Mais refuser la rendrait faible. Incapable.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, conseilla Bellatrix qui semblait avoir vu un changement sur le visage de sa fille.

Mais Lysana se campa sur ses jambes et pointa sa baguette vers sa mère. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'accentua. Et Lysana comprit trop tard son erreur. Elle jeta son sort. Faute à l'orgueil. La vanité. Trop de fierté. Encore et toujours cette fierté qui ronge, qui ronge. Le sort percuta Bellatrix. Et les pensées de la mère absorbèrent la fille. Lysana ne se sentit pas tomber durement sur le sol. Elle ne sentit rien du tout. Elle était dans un néant total, complètement perdue dans l'esprit de sa mère. Quant à Bellatrix, elle tentait de diriger sa fille là où elle souhaitait la mener. Là où elle verrait la dure vérité.

Lysana ne voyait rien. Pas même le bout de ses doigts. L'impression de flottement et de légèreté qu'elle avait lui signalait cependant qu'elle se trouvait… ailleurs. Qu'elle était seulement une image dans l'esprit de sa mère. Une brise vint lui caresser le visage. C'était étrange, car elle ne sentait rien. Ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni la douleur. Elle se sentait à la fois vide et entière. Neutre, d'une certaine façon. Autour d'elle, la brise s'accentua, devenant vent. Puis, bientôt, une tempête fit voler ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Bellatrix était en train de l'amener dans son souvenir. Un paysage apparut doucement autour de la jeune fille, et une sombre lumière l'éclaira. La tempête se calma, mais un vent glacial et salé la remplaça. Quelle étrange sensation de savoir le froid sur sa peau mais de ne pas le sentir. Lysana parcouru du regard la salle dans laquelle elle se tenait. Froide, pavée de pierres grises et humides, et sombre. Une large arche ouvrait le mur sur un horizon marin et, de l'autre côté, une autre arche faisait pénétrer plus profondément dans le bâtiment. Lysana chercha sa mère des yeux, mais elle finit par se deviner seule. Elle tapa du pied, agacée, en croisant les bras. Eh bien, sa mère lui avait joué un mauvais tour en l'attirant dans ce souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait quitter, faute d'en connaître le moyen, elle n'avait donc pas intérêt à lui imposer des devinettes. Mais rien ne vint. Lysana laissa ses bras retomber avec un soupir, ennuyée. Tant pis, la curiosité prenait le dessus. De plus, l'idée qui se glissait peu à peu dans son esprit sur l'identité du fameux souvenir venait titiller son intérêt. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de l'arche qui donnait sur l'extérieur et, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas basculer dans le vide, passa la tête à l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle vie la glaça d'effroi mais lui apporta aussi satisfaction. Elle avait bien deviné où elle se trouvait. La mer en furie s'écrasait sur les murs de pierre une cinquantaine de mètres en dessous d'elle. Aucun escalier, qu'une multitude d'arche de pierre large donnant sur l'extérieur. Et la pièce où elle était devait se trouver en dessous du dernier étage de la prison. Car elle était bel et bien à la prison d'Azkaban.

Un puissant courant d'air s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, rejetant Lysana à l'intérieur. Celle-ci fit quelque pas pour se stabiliser. Un nouveau courant d'air arriva, courant le long des murs et passant la porte menant vers l'intérieur. Lysana sourit. Bien, sa mère en avait eu assez de voir sa fille jouer l'aventurière et avait décidé de la guider. Par courant d'air. Très subtil. La jeune fille, résignée, avança. Elle passa l'arche et se retrouva sur une plateforme peu large. Et, encore une fois, aucun escalier. Pourtant, un courant d'air voleta jusqu'à une cellule, quelques mètres plus haut.

- Bien joué, marmonna Lysana entre ses dents, tu aurais tout de même pu me mener tout de suite dans cette foutue cellule.

Peu importait. Ce n'était pas réel, après tout. Lysana regarda en bas. Une cours pavée et sombre. Bien, si jamais elle devait tomber, elle s'écraserait dans une cours pavée et sombre. Et franchement humide. Mais, anticipant le nouveau courant d'air impatient de sa mère, elle rejeta son regard vers la cellule, fit un pas dans le vide… et rencontra une résistance. Elle faillit tomber, surprise, mais se rattrapa à des barreaux gelés. Elle était devant la cellule. Elle souffla doucement. Décidément, la magie réservait bien des surprises. Relevant la tête, elle regarda derrière les barreaux. La cellule n'avait aucune fenêtre, et était plus sombre que les Ténèbres. Il y faisait si froid que même la jeune fille pouvait presque le sentir. Elle frissonna. Une sensation désagréable se nicha dans le creux de son ventre, lui coupant toute envie de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait souvent imaginé la prison d'Azkaban, mais même en rêve, elle n'aurait jamais su à quel point cela pouvait être terrible d'y être enfermé. Avec la boule de stress qui oppressait son estomac, une colère enflamma son esprit. Une colère contre les Hautes Gens, qui avaient eu le culot d'enfermer sa mère dans un endroit pareil. Une colère contre sa mère qui l'y avait menée. Une colère contre le monde entier qui avait conçu un tel lieu.

Elle lâcha sèchement les barreaux, comme s'ils venaient de la brûler. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et, malgré le manque de lumière, elle put discerner une forme au fond de la cellule. Recroquevillée, chétive, secouée de ce qui semblait être des sanglots, ou peut-être des ricanements, elle se tenait dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Lysana passa une main à travers les barreaux. Elle fut bloquée au niveau de l'épaule. Elle força un peu, et les barreaux cédèrent. Elle passa à travers. Elle fit quelque pas dans la cellule, s'approchant de la forme. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, à quelque pas. Des cheveux broussailleux et sombre s'étalaient sur le sol. Bellatrix. Bien sûr. Sa mère voulait lui montrer l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. L'horreur à laquelle elle avait vaillamment survécu pour son maître. C'était une leçon. Elle voulait enseigner à sa fille à quel point elle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, était puissante, ferme, courageuse. Tout cette mise en scène pour lui faire comprendre qu'en temps que fille, elle lui devait un respect absolu. La colère qui bouillonnait déjà en elle s'accentua. Avait-elle besoin de ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle savait, tout cela. Plus ou moins, mais elle savait ! Sa mère n'était juste qu'une femme trop… trop fière, trop orgueilleuse ! Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du souvenir de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux me montrer, à la fin ?! cria t-elle en plongea ses yeux dans les Ténèbres du plafond. Tout ça est ridicule !

Soudain, la Bellatrix du souvenir leva la tête. Elle fixa Lysana de ses yeux noirs et fou. Un air à la fois cruel et apeuré s'empara de son visage. Lysana plissa les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, toi, encore ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez d'une mère ?

Mais Lysana remarqua que le regard de sa mère la traversait, et que ce qu'elle fixait était… derrière elle. Alors, elle sentit le froid. Vraiment. Il lui gela le cœur. Si puissant que son souffle en fut coupé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Elle avait osé… Elle savait… Lysana roula sur le côté, s'éloignant de sa mère avec précipitation. Elle se retourna, et elle hurla. Un cri clair, pur, et court, mais effroyable. Devant elle se tenait la créature la plus immonde qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré de toute sa courte vie. Se tenant à plusieurs centimètres du sol, la créature était enveloppée dans une sorte d'immense drap noir. Une capuche recouvrait son visage, mais Lysana en connaissait assez pour savoir que sous le morceau de tissu, aucune bouche, aucun œil, aucun nez ne se trouvait, seulement une peau recouverte de croûtes et un trou béant. Un Détraqueur.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Bellatrix. La pièce se glaça et fut subitement illuminée d'une lumière blanche et pure, émanant de la glace même, qui contrastait parfaitement avec la noirceur du monstre. Il se baissa légèrement sur le visage de Bellatrix qui riait. Comme une folle. Mais elle fut prise de hoquet. Un mince fil blanchâtre apparut entre le Détraqueur et sa victime. Bellatrix ne hurla pas, mais elle donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Lysana, trop subjugué par l'horrible spectacle, ne se rendit pas compte de son propre malaise. Du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Car au bout de quelque seconde, une brûlure s'installa en elle. Ce n'était pas une émotion, s'était une douleur. Réelle. La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa gorge. Le souffle lui manquait. Elle avait froid, elle avait chaud, elle avait mal. Elle tomba sur le sol, privée d'oxygène. Elle se mit à avoir des spasmes. Les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait eu alors que son père tentait de la tuer. Elle vivait le souvenir de sa mère. Et la douleur avec. Contrairement à sa mère, les souvenirs horribles qui devaient la submerger à l'approche d'un Détraqueur ne vinrent pas, car le Détraqueur aspirait le bonheur de sa mère. Mais la magie était telle que la douleur du souvenir s'insinuait dans la visiteuse.

Lysana se surprit à entendre sa voix crier « stop ! ». Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir sa voix en ce moment. Mais où avait-elle crié ? Dans le souvenir ? Ou dans le salon ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Et cette douleur, est-elle vraiment réelle ? Ou juste une invention de sa mère pour lui prouver sa faiblesse ? Tant pis si cela devenait ridicule, mais Lysana devait savoir. Tant bien que mal, elle détacha ses mains de sa gorge. Et elle se pinça le bras. Très fort. Le plus qu'elle pouvait se permettre. La nouvelle douleur ne prit pas le dessus, comme elle s'y attendait en cas de tromperie. Non, ce ne fut juste qu'une douleur en plus, dans tout le reste. Sa douleur était bien réelle.

Le Détraqueur finit par casser le lien. Bellatrix tomba sur le sol, presque évanouie. Lysana sentie la froide brûlure se retirer, la laissant seule avec sa douleur. Beaucoup moins forte, certes, mais toujours présente. Comme de vieilles courbatures. Lysana ferma les yeux, appuyée sur son coude. Elle se calma doucement, reprenant tout contrôle. C'était tout ? Sa mère avait fait tout ça pour la faire souffrir ? Et puis… ? La jeune fille se releva, fiévreuse. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, pour le moment, c'était dormir pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer… Et peut-être présenter son poing dans le visage de sa mère, aussi. Mais elle n'était pas encore sortie du souvenir. Elle regarda la Bellatrix d'Azkaban trembler sur le sol, secouer de sanglots et de ricanement. Sa première impression fut de la trouver pitoyable, mais elle se rattrapa très vite : elle-même n'aurait jamais tenu à Azkaban, et il y avait de quoi être pitoyable.

- C'est bon ?! hurla t-elle au silence. Tu as fini de t'amuser ?!

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se sentit tomber. Elle ne put retenir le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle était de nouveau dans le néant total, mais cette fois, elle tombait. Encore, et encore. Et le néant se colora doucement. Par moments. Lysana voyait des brides de souvenirs. Elle ne put en conclure qu'une chose : Bellatrix venait de perdre le contrôle. Ses pieds rencontrèrent quelque chose de solide. Le choc fut rude, mais la jeune fille ne vacilla pas et tint bon. Autour d'elle, un étrange vent soufflait. Une mer de couleur ondulait devant ses yeux. Elle entrevoyait souvenir et réalité. Sa mère à Azkaban. Bellatrix à genoux dans le salon des Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa et Rogue qui entrent et se précipitent vers les deux femmes. Un bébé aux yeux sombres. Rogue qui pointe sa baguette vers elle. Tout bouge. Elle tremble. Elle à l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Et puis, tout fut comme… stoppé. Lysana flottait dans le vide. Mais très vite, elle fut attirée vers le bas. Elle n'essaya pas de se débattre. Elle se laissa aller… Et elle atterrit sur le plancher des Malefoy.

Lysana était allongée sur le dos, dans une pause de crucifiée presque grotesque. Elle fixait le plafond, complètement démunie. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle les laissa couler. N'était-ce pas une vraie force que de savoir pleurer ? Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Bras, jambes, tête. Elle baignait dans la douleur.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce la changeait des souvenirs bruyants qui l'avaient assaillie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne voulait rien faire, juste rester là, allongée sur le sol, et attendre que la douleur passe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Un visage apparut, au-dessus d'elle. Rogue. Il lui avait encore sauvé la vie. Cela devenait une habitude, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Aussi souplement que si rien ne s'était passé, Lysana se redressa. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Narcissa et Bellatrix se tenait à quelques pas derrière Rogue. La blonde semblait à la fois paniquée et soulagée, et la brune avait un visage impassible.

Lysana planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me montrer ça pour que je sache à quel point tu es misérable, dit-elle très calmement.

Et tout aussi calmement, elle se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

- Comment… Comment oses-tu ?! s'énerva Bellatrix. Je voulais t'apprendre ! Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?!

La jeune sorcière se retourna, furibonde. Toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment refaisait surface.

- M'apprendre ?! Et qu'est-ce-que tu m'as appris ?! Que je ne contrôle pas assez bien mon pouvoir ? Que je suis nulle ?

Elle fit quelques pas vers sa mère et pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

- Apprendre ce n'est pas torturer. Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres à voulu que ce soit Severus qui m'enseigne, et pas toi. Parce que tu es trop faible. Tu ne contrôle pas tes émotions, et tu ne m'aurais jamais rien appris convenablement. Parce que Severus est meilleur que toi. Comme tu ne le seras jamais.

Elle crachait ses mots avec une telle violence que Bellatrix fit un pas en arrière. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, rétorqua t-elle, et sa voix encombra toute la pièce. J'ai vécu ce que lui ne vivra jamais ! Mon expérience dans la magie noire est beauc…

- Mais je me fiche de ton expérience ! Et qu'est-ce-que je ne sais pas ? Hein ? Ce que d'est de vivre dans une prison ? Le goût du sacrifice ? C'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Parce que ton choix te laisse un goût amer sur la langue. Parce qu'il a vécu normalement pendant que toi, tu croupissais dans une sale prison ! Et parce que ton Maître lui a accordé sa clémence ! Figures-toi que je sais de quoi je parle, maintenant que tu m'as si bien montré ton beau souvenir !

Et elle sortit de la maison. Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris de Narcissa, ni aux appels de Rogue. Elle voulait juste être… ailleurs. Lysana emprunta un chemin qui longeait le côté du manoir et se stoppa devant un endroit de la haie. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la haie et la secoua légèrement. Le buisson écarta ses branches, libérant un mince passage donnant sur la campagne environnante. Ce n'était que la fin d'après-midi, et le ciel restait dégagé et lumineux. La jeune fille se stoppa un instant en entendant sa tante l'appeler de la porte du manoir. Elle eu un instant d'hésitation. Une partie d'elle voulait aller voir Rogue. Avoir une journée normale. Mais s'était déjà trop tard, et la jeune fille quitta l'ombre de la haie qui se referma derrière elle. Elle fit quelque pas dans l'herbe avant de transplaner sur la colline voisine. Elle la dévala au pas de course, pénétra dans la forêt et couru jusqu'à ce qu'un bain de lumière ne la frappe. Elle se stoppa au beau milieu de « sa » clairière, lumineuse et chaude. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tapis de mousse avec un soupir. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel encore d'un bleu azur semblait la narguer de son bonheur. Lysana ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Elle vida son esprit, ne se concentrant que sur les bruits de la nature. Elle finit par entendre quelque chose courir dans les buissons, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit quelque chose monter sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le chat était là. Ses grands yeux la fixaient. Lysana sourit. Bien, tous les éléments pour la détendre étaient là. Le chat se coucha sur son torse et se mit à ronronner doucement. La douleur, la panique, la peur, l'horreur, la colère. Toutes ces émotions quittèrent la jeune fille. Et, pour une fois, elle se sentit vivante.

.

Lysana finit tout de même par rentrer au manoir. Un peu après l'heure du souper. Lorsque le soleil avait complètement disparu et que le ciel était devenu noir, la chaleur avait déserté le monde et Lysana ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber malade, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall de la grande maison, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Impty. L'elfe leva les yeux vers elle. Lysana le fixa et haussa un sourcil. Avait-il encore un message à lui faire passer ? Eh bien, si c'était le cas, et qu'il venait de Bellatrix, elle allait gentiment l'envoyer voir ailleurs.

- Bonsoir, Madame. Vous devez m'accompagner.

Tiens, pas de message, mais un guide. Carrément. Bellatrix la prenait-elle pour une incompétente ? Mais la jeune fille n'eu d'autre choix que de suivre l'elfe, qui semblait terrorisé. Qu'avait donc fait Bellatrix ? Mais lorsque l'elfe poussa la porte de la « salle de réunion » des Mangemorts, Lysana comprit. Ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui avait donné ordre à Impty de la faire venir…

La porte se referma sans bruit derrière la jeune fille. Elle n'était jamais vraiment rentrée dans cette pièce. Et tout compte fait, elle aurait préféré ne jamais y entrer. Une longue table, entourée de Mangemorts, notamment Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Lucius. Et la personne qui présidait l'assemblée : Voldemort.

- Lysana, ma chère, dit-il avec une voix mielleuse. Viens donc nous rejoindre.

Il secoua sa baguette et un siège apparut en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table. Lysana s'y assit doucement. Du coin de l'œil, Lysana vit sa mère qui pinçait ses lèvres, comme rageuse. Voldemort fixa Lysana et Lysana fixa Voldemort.

- Eh bien, j'ai appris que ta mère a testé tes compétences, reprit-il.

Lysana hocha la tête. Elle ne parlerait que si elle était obligée, et choisirait soigneusement ses mots.

- Il se trouve que je suis… plutôt heureux du résultat.

Lysana se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que, elle, elle ne l'était pas.

- Et je pense qu'il serait inutile d'attendre plus longtemps pour te faire passer à une étape… disons, supérieure.

La jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'elle prenait des cours avec Rogue, pas deux ans ! D'ailleurs, elle jeta un regard alerte à son professeur qui resta de marbre. Bien, elle n'oublierait pas de le remercier pour son soutien.

- M…Maître ? décida-t-elle de dire pour l'inviter à continuer.

Il fut heureux de cette réaction car son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire… Sourire qui, soit dit en passant, était à la fois joyeux et cruel.

- Je sais que tu es encore une débutante en matière de combat…

Lysana se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ce fut très juste.

- … mais Bellatrix m'a assuré, assez sombrement d'ailleurs, que tu te débrouillais bien.

Lysana lança un sourire ironique à sa mère qui pâlit sous la colère.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez de moi ? dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Voldemort semblait de plus en plus heureux, et cela assombrissait l'humeur de la jeune sorcière.

- Que tu te battes pour moi, Lysana Black, répondit Voldemort, et une lueur mystérieuse apparut dans les yeux rouges et écarquillés.

Lysana haussa les sourcils.

- Me battre ? fit-elle avec un naturel ahuri. Pour vous ? Contre qui ?

Voldemort tourna le visage vers Rodolphus. Celui-ci grogna et se tourna vers Lysana.

- On a tendu un piège aux Aurors, parce qu'ils nous pourrissent nos missions avec leur taupes et leurs gardes…

Son regard dévia doucement vers Rogue qui lui renvoya un air acide.

- … et le Maître veut que tu viennes avec nous. A tes risques et périls, ajouta-t-il.

Lysana remarqua que, devant Voldemort, son père parlait un langage un peu plus anglais qu'avec elle. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle refusait, elle passerait pour une lâche. De plus, Voldemort semblait bien décidé à l'y envoyer. Aussi, elle céda très facilement.

- Et on part quand ? demanda la jeune fille qui hésitait entre être très heureuse, très méfiante, ou carrément terrifiée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix rauque murmura à son oreille :

- Maintenant, petite.

Et une sensation étrange l'envahi. Alors que lorsqu'elle transplanait, elle se sentait enserrée, là, elle avait l'impression d'être légère, très légère. Et… pas _entière_. Sa vision restait cependant très nette, et elle se vit s'élever au dessus de la pièce, puis se diriger vers un carreau ouvert et sortir du manoir. Bon. Un Mangemort était un train de la transporter. Seul les Mangemorts avaient ce pouvoir de déplacement en « fumée noire » et comme la jeune fille n'était pas – encore – Mangemort, elle devait être accompagnée. Ils survolèrent longtemps le pays, et lorsque le Mangemort atterrit, il faisait complètement nuit. Ils arrivèrent tous dans une clairière aux herbes hautes et humide.

Lysana tituba un peu, fatiguée du voyage, puis se stabilisa, et reconnut Dolohov du coin de l'œil. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête. Il lui lança un petit sourire et rejoignit Rodolphus. Et c'est tout ? Tout ce qu'on lui donnait comme explication ? Elle devait juste viser, tirer, tuer, et recommencer ? Elle tira sa baguette de son étui. Bellatrix arriva près d'elle. Elle semblait concentrée.

- Ne tues personne, Lysana, dit-elle d'une voix que la jeune fille ne lui reconnut pas. On doit seulement capturer pour l'instant.

Lysana hocha la tête. Rêvait-elle ou sa mère venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Non, elle avait dû rêver ! Elle vit sa mère se baisser et l'imita. Une multitude de « pop » se firent entendre dans la clairière. Puis des voix.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, par Merlin ?! Eh, Remus ! Ce botruc s'est moqué de nous ! Il y a rien, ici !

Et tout se passa très vite. Les Mangemorts attaquèrent. Bellatrix s'envola en direction des voix et Lysana la vit disparaître dans les herbes hautes. A présent, elle était seule. Elle prendrait ses propres décisions. Elle vida son esprit, pour ne se concentrer que sur la bataille.

Lysana se courba légèrement et marcha en direction des voix. Une masse passa à toute allure devant elle, suivie d'une personne qui courait. Lysana ne reconnut pas la présence et sut que ce n'était pas une personne de son camp. Elle se recula un peu, et pointa sa baguette droit devant elle. Lorsque la personne apparut, elle lança un _petrificus totalus_. La forme tomba lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille prit juste le temps de vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée avant de se mettre à courir. Elle parcourut une petite distance avant d'arriver au centre de la bataille. Les herbes étaient brûlées et la visibilité dégagée. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Lysana s'apprêta à lancer un sort, mais elle fut repérer par une jeune femme. Lysana invoqua un bouclier et, alors même que le sort de son adversaire s'était écrasé sur la protection magique, lui renvoya une vague de _stupefix_. L'Auror, surprise par tant de vitesse, fut pris de court, et reçut un sort dans le bras. Elle tomba sur le côté, et disparut du champ de vision de Lysana. Trop fière de sa semi victoire, Lysana ne vit pas le stupefix ennemi filer vers elle, jeté par un homme au visage si déchiqueté qu'il en paraissait inhumain. Le sort la toucha de plein fouet, et elle vola dans les herbes. Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba en plein sur sa précédent victime, ce qui eu le don de briser les deux sorts. L'homme poussa la jeune fille violement mais Lysana était plus souple et plus rapide. Elle lui lança un nouveau sort et le laissa de nouveau étaler par terre. Fulminante, elle se releva et rejoignit la zone de combat. Cette face de Scroutt allait lui payer cher !

Il était là, se battant en duel contre Rabastan et Rosier. Et il était bon. Fichtrement bon. Lysana se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle avait lu dans un manuel de magie noir : « _Quand il faut attaquer, fais-le à la loyale. C'est à dire contre un adversaire isolé, désarmé, de préférence de dos et à plusieurs._ » Elle eu un sourire cruel qui vieillissait durement ses traits et se glissa silencieusement entre les combats, jetant de ci de là quelques sorts sur les Aurors à portée. Si elle en touchait un, grand bien lui fasse, si elle le loupait, tant pis. Elle arriva derrière l'Auror défiguré. La jeune fille fit un signe discret à son oncle et Rabastan eu un sourire dément. Il attaqua sauvagement son adversaire, ne faisant que le déstabiliser légèrement. Lysana en profita : elle lança une vague d'éclairs sur l'homme qui s'écroula de douleur.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de profiter de sa victoire. Une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira. Elle tituba un instant. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle eu le temps de faire deux choses : reconnaître Rodolphus qui venait de la placer juste devant lui, et reconnaître la couleur d'un vert chatoyant du sort de mort filer vers elle. Bizarrement, la seule pensée qu'elle eu fut « _depuis quand les Aurors utilisent un sort de mort ?_ ». Elle invoqua presque automatiquement un bouclier, mais s'était trop tard. Le sort la percuta de plein fouet, elle vola au dessus de Rodolphus. Des combats. De la clairière. De tout. Elle tomba violement sur le sol. Et, avant de perdre connaissance, elle sentit une dernière chose. La douleur. Grande, puissante et terrible.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Minerva McGonagall

**La la la, on va tous faire comme si je ne postais pas ce chapitre avec un temps d'attente énorme, d'accord ? Et surtout pas à 2:17 A.M.**

Ces prochaines lignes sont du pur racontage de vie, à vos risques et périls, dearies !

**Bref, voilà, voilà. Je vous avoue que la fin à été assez imprévu, dans le sens où l'intrigue devait être beaucoup plus développé dans ce chapitre. Mais, bon, une certaine amie m'a dit que la fin clôturait bien, alors, pour lui faire plaisir, je me suis arrêté là - non, c'est pas vrai, elle m'a juste aidé à ne pas trop me décarcasser le cerveau pour savoir si "Merlin, je continue, oui ou non ?". Merci, pour ta peine, tu as aura le droit à un second raton laveur ! Prépare lui une écharpe ! ;)**

**Je m'étale... Donc, ne vous plaignez pas, ça fera un chapitre en plus dans cette fabuleuse fiction - aha, quelle blague... - qui arrivera sans doute avec toujours beaucoup de retard, d'autant que je pars samedi chez ma meilleure amie, et écrire ne sera peut-être pas la première que je ferais ! **

**Ouais, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, mais je vous avais prévenue !**

**Breffons bien, breffons peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme j'ai aimé l'écrire et que vous m'enverrez tout plein de review pour me dire combien je suis génial - je vous assure que c'est l'heure qui me rend si modeste.**

**Enjoy, dearies ! **

**LOLA - 2:24 ; dans mon lit *va se pendre***

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Minerva McGonagall

_Ou le festin de reine._

Lysana attrapa un gâteau sec et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Le soleil entrait à flots par les hautes fenêtres et la cuisine semblait submergée d'une vague dorée. La jeune fille observait les grains de poussières qui, voletant dans la pièce, semblaient donner vie aux rayons lumineux. Elle mordit une nouvelle fois dans son gâteau. Il était bon. Son goût de miel et sa consistance à la fois sèche et douce coulait dans sa gorge avec délice. Il semblait la réchauffer de l'intérieur. C'était décidément une excellente journée. Ce n'était pas comme hier ! La journée d'hier, oui, oui. Elle avait été horrible.

Lysana fronça des sourcils, surprise de savoir que la veille avait été si marquante. Marquante, oui, alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de ce qui avait eu lieu ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules. Si elle pouvait passer une bonne journée, pour une fois, elle n'allait pas s'en priver sous prétexte que ses jours étant censés être tous sombres et délirants.

D'un coup de hanche, elle se décolla du placard contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle se retourna vers le plat de gâteau et en saisit un nouveau. A côté du plat, elle découvrit un verre de lait frais, sans doute déposé là par un des elfes. Elle engloutit son gâteau et avala le contenu du récipient. Puis elle reposa le verre et essuya ses moustaches de lait du revers de la main. Le lait était bon. Oui, c'était une bonne journée. La sorcière se sentit rassasiée. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle vit avec ravissement que le ciel était d'un bleu si pur qu'il en faisait mal aux yeux. Eh bien, elle passerait la journée dehors !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au salon. Mais elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. La journée d'hier, il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Ses sourcils se froncèrent elle chercha dans sa mémoire. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait du goût du sang, de l'odeur de la terre, de la sensation des herbes sèches contre sa joue. Elle se souvenait de phrases, prononcées par des voix inconnues. _« Est-elle morte ? », « Non, je ne crois pas, mais c'est pas loin. », « Nous devrions l'amener à Squa... », « Ferme là, abruti ! », « Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? On la laisse là ? », « Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! », « Elle est avec eux, et elle a pas fait du bien à Fol Oeil ! C'est une première, hein ! », « Je t'ai dis de la fermer, imbécile ! Bon, Tonks, va chercher Minerva, elle est la plus compétente là d'dans, et Merlin sait où ce vieux fou est allé se planquer ! Les autres, vous venez avec moi. »_

Et puis plus rien. Silence radio sur les ondes. Lysana rouvrit les yeux. Un mal de tête l'envahissait doucement, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle journée. Elle se résolut à pousser la porte de la cuisine et à entrer dans le salon. Où elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Trois personnes occupaient déjà la pièce. Lucius, le visage pâle et inquiet. Narcissa, les yeux rouges de larmes. Et Bellatrix. Qui pleurait. Non, non, Lysana devait rêver. Elle se pinça le bras, mais la douleur ne la réveilla pas. Sa mère pleurait. La bonne blague ! La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Sa mère tourna les yeux vers elle et l'impensable arriva. Son visage s'illumina et la mère se précipita sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin, Lysana, j'ai eu peur ! Tellement peur de te perdre ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous quitter pour de bon !

Plus Bellatrix serrait Lysana et plus Lysana était tentée de se cogner la tête contre un mur, juste pour voir si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle. Bellatrix finit par s'écarter, mais laissa tout de même ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

- Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ?

Bellatrix replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa fille. « Euh... » fut la seule réponse que Lysana pu lui donner. Bellatrix fronça des sourcils.

- Tout vas bien, Lys' ? dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Puis elle laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un couinement de désespoir. Elle lâcha Lysana et se précipita dans les bras de Narcissa qui se remit à pleurer.

- Aurait-elle tout oublié ? lâcha Bellatrix entre ses larmes.

- Calme-toi, Bella ! répondit Narcissa en frottant le dos de sa sœur. Minerva nous a bien dit qu'elle pouvait provisoirement avoir une perte de mémoire, et Albus nous a assuré que cela ne durerait pas.

Minerva ? Albus ? Non, non, elle ne pouvait que rêver. Soudain, la porte, juste derrière elle, s'ouvrit et un nombre incalculable de personnes entra. Mais Lysana n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'une identité car elle se retrouva enserrée dans une nouvelle étreinte. Elle reconnut vaguement l'odeur de son père, et son horreur s'accrut lorsqu'elle réalisa que s'était bien lui. Elle se dégagea avec un cri et le silence s'installa. Tout le monde la fixait. Bellatrix se laissa tomber dans les bras de Rodolphus qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Ta fille à tout oublié, Rod', expliqua Lucius.

_Rod'_ ?! La jeune sorcière était bel et bien à deux doigts de lancer sa tête dans un mur de brique. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les nouveaux venus. Tout un groupe avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Derrière eux, un sorcier avec une barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune, et, à ses côté, une sorcière vêtue d'une robe émeraude et dont le chignon serré accentuait l'air sévère que donnait déjà les lunettes carrées. Tous la fixaient avec un sourire empli d'une pitié mielleuse.

Lysana recula. Elle rencontra une résistance. Quelque chose de froid. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à... visage avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Mais lorsque Voldemort parla, Lysana sentit ses genoux se dissoudre.

« - Nous étions très inquiet, Lysana, dit le sombre Mage. Mais Albus s'est merveilleusement occupé de toi. Viens donc, que je te prenne dans mes bras ! »

Lysana s'effondra sur le sol. La tête lui tournait. Elle entendit des cris. Des images brouillaient sa vue.

_Une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira. Elle tituba un instant. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle eut le temps de faire deux choses : reconnaître Rodolphus qui venait de la placer juste devant lui, et reconnaître la couleur d'un vert chatoyant du sort de mort filer vers elle. Bizarrement, la seule pensée qu'elle eut fut « depuis quand les Aurors utilisent un sort de mort ? ». Elle invoqua presque automatiquement un bouclier, mais s'était trop tard. Le sort la percuta de plein fouet, elle vola au-dessus de Rodolphus. Des combats. De la clairière. De tout. Elle tomba violemment sur le sol. _

Elle se souvenait de tout. Du sort et de son père. Elle se releva avec colère. Rodolphus était là, à quelque pas d'elle, lui souriant avec douceur. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus avec un cri de rage. Mais elle le traversa comme s'il n'avait pas été là et roula lourdement sur le sol. Elle releva la tête. Les traits de toutes les personnes présentes avaient changés et étaient maintenant cruels et moqueurs. Ils ouvrirent tous la bouche, mais une seule et unique voix se fit entendre, si forte que s'en était insupportable.

- Tu n'es rien, bâtarde, disait la voix. Rien, rien, rien...

Et le mot se répétait, tel un terrible écho qui ne veut pas s'évaporer dans le silence. Il tournait autour de Lysana qui ne pouvait plus bouger, hurler, pleurer. La pièce se mit aussi à tourner, accompagnant le son. Une forme sombre tomba à quelques pas d'elle, mais resta suspendu à quelque centimètre du sol. Lysana leva les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri qui ne put sortir de sa gorge. Severus Rogue la fixait de ses yeux vides et morts, la bouche ouverte sur son dernier cri qui n'avait pas jailli, comme celui de la jeune fille. Une corde enserrait son cou et l'homme se balançait au rythme d'un pendule. La corde sembla bouger, et elle se transforma en serpent gigantesque. Il plongea sur Lysana, la gueule largement ouverte...

Cette fois, le cri de Lysana fut bien audible. Son origine provenait d'une terreur sans nom mais il s'intensifia quand une intense brûlure sembla déchirer le dos de la jeune fille. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Tout son corps était brûlant de douleur, comme lorsqu'elle était sortie des pensées de sa mère, quelques heure plus tôt, mais cette douleur-là était beaucoup plus forte. Sa voix se brisa et le souffle lui manqua. Elle inspira longuement en fermant les yeux et se laissant tomber sur le dos en recommençant à hurler, mais cette fois, son cri était ponctué de sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle n'aurait pas mal. Aussi, la seule pensée qui se fraya un chemin entre la douleur fut que le sort mortel ne l'avait pas tuée mais ne l'avait non plus épargnée. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que Lysana se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. A travers le brouillard qui obstruait sa vue, elle distingua la même femme sévère de son rêve, penchée au-dessus d'elle, et à sa gauche, un homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Rogue.

- Severus, elle ne devait pas se réveiller ! s'indignait la femme. Je n'ai pas fini de...

- J'ai bien compris que vous n'aviez pas fini de la soigner, Minerva, la coupa Severus d'un ton qu'il réservait habituellement à Bellatrix lorsqu'il était énervé. Sinon, elle ne hurlerait pas comme ça !

- Mais faites quelque chose, par Merlin ! s'exclama ladite Minerva. Je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule !

- Vraiment ?

- Gardez vos sarcasmes pour plus tard !

- Vous êtes bien placé pour me dire cela !

Lysana cessa de les écouter. Elle avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Qu'elle était... ailleurs. Et la colère de voir son professeur aux côtés de cette femme prit le dessus. Elle tenta d'oublier la douleur un court instant et son hurlement se transforma en phrases.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent violemment en reculant d'un pas. En désespoir de cause, Lysana secoua piteusement ses bras, les larmes lui brûlant le visage. Elle sentie une main saisir la sienne et la serrer.

- Calmez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix si étrange que ladite Minerva haussa un sourcil. Nous sommes là pour vous soigner.

- C'est une amie à vous, Severus ? demanda la vieille sorcière, mi moqueuse, mi sincère.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Lysana, quant à elle, se contenta de dégager violemment sa main, prise d'une vague de dégoût qui lui donna la nausée.

- Fichez le camp, reprit-elle, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Écoutez, jeune fille, commença Minerva mais elle fut coupée par son collègue.

- Si elle ne veut pas être soignée, allons-nous en.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, non sans rechigner. Cependant, Lysana avait traduit cette dernière phrase plus comme « _nous reviendrons quand elle sera calmée_ ». Et elle se jura de ne pas se calmer. Qu'est-ce-que Severus Rogue pouvait bien faire ici, en compagnie de cette femme ? Était-ce cela, ses « _obligations_ » ? Vivre aux côtés de ses ennemis pour aider son maître ? Dans ce cas, elle pouvait le considérer comme un héros de son camp. Mais si s'était l'inverse ? S'il avait un autre rôle ? Celui d'espionner dans les deux camps et de pencher en fonction de celui qui paraîtrait gagnant ? Alors, ce serait un lâche. Alors, Bellatrix aurait eu raison depuis toujours, et Voldemort était un idiot. Pouvait-elle encore lui faire confiance ? Mais, à la fois, il lui avait honnêtement apprit durant des jours, alors pourquoi la trahirait-elle aujourd'hui ? Car la question se posait pour elle, et non pour les autres. De toutes manière, seule Narcissa et Lucius semblait éprouver une once d'égard pour cet homme. Lysana savait qu'elle était la seule proche ayant une relation honnête et véritable avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car s'il s'avérait avoir une double vie, il devait aussi avoir d'autres proches. A moins que... Oui, à moins que son amertume l'en empêche et qu'elle soit réellement la seule personne avec qui il était vraiment... lui. Et, dans ce cas, il ferait preuve d'honnêteté. Ou alors, il lui mentait, à elle, en jouant un énième jeu.

Lysana ne bougeait plus, figée dans sa douleur, le cerveau en ébullition, les yeux fermés. Penser lui faisait presque oublier qu'elle avait mal, mais outre cette douleur physique, une douleur mentale s'installait lentement dans son esprit. La douleur d'avoir été trompée, alors qu'elle croyait à la vérité. De se retrouver seule contre tous, à nouveau. Des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent un peu plus sur ses joues, se mêlant aux larmes de douleurs. Mais ces dernières avaient un goût plus amer lorsqu'elles glissaient sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Toutes ces questions sans réponses. Toutes ces réflexions sans affirmations. Toutes ces pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus les faire taire. Et, pour combler le tout, l'image de son rêve, celle du cadavre se balançant au bout de sa corde serpent, lui revint en tête. Ses pensées se balancèrent aux mêmes rythmes, accompagnant le mouvement lent et hypnotisant de cet homme sans vie, couvert de sang et de cendre.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, terrorisée. Elle ne hurlait plus, elle n'en avait plus la voix. Mais toutes ces pensées et toutes ces images qui envahissaient son esprit, elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Alors, elle n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle se redressa le plus sèchement possible. Son dos craqua. Son corps entier s'enflamma. Elle hurla de douleur, oubliant tout, ne voyant que les flammes du mal lécher son corps avec gourmandise. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit des gens entrer en courant dans la pièce. Puis elle s'évanouit.

.

- Il n'est plus temps de dormir.

Une voix. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être. Lysana ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais elle n'avait plus mal. Toute la douleur avait disparu. Elle se redressa sur son séant. La jeune fille découvrit une petite pièce, juste agrémentée d'un matelas à même le sol, sur lequel elle se tenait d'ailleurs. Elle se leva. Pas un vertige, juste un poids sur ses paupières, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Après en avoir fait le tour, elle jugea la pièce vraiment petite. Trop, même, pour avoir été conçue telle quelle. Aucune fenêtre, une unique bougie, placée au beau milieu de la pièce, qui projetait des ombres fantastiques sur les murs d'un vert sombre et écaillé. Lysana avança. Elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la source lumineuse, si bien qu'elle pouvait en sentir la douce chaleur. La jeune fille s'accroupit et positionna ses mains un peu au-dessus de la flamme, laissant l'élément vacillant lui brûler le bout des doigts. Elle concentra tout son esprit sur la sensation de douleur légère, puis, rapidement, familière. Mais, après quelques minutes, elle se releva.

Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois la pièce des yeux. La sorcière inspecta les murs. Tous vides et définitivement suspects. Lysana écarta les bras le plus qu'elle pouvait et réussit à toucher les deux murs. Celui de droite était froid, alors que celui de gauche était chaud. Elle se rapprocha du mur le plus froid et posa sa main à plat. Puis elle la fit glisser le long de la pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le point le plus glacé. Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'elle jugea être le centre, elle délimita une zone assez large et rectangulaire en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peinture. La jeune fille repassa la zone du plat des mains, puis colla son oreille en son milieu. Elle cessa de bouger, retenant son souffle. De longues secondes passèrent, mais, alors que Lysana pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir, elle entendit un bruit vague. Elle relâcha sa respiration et reprit doucement son souffle. Puis, elle se retint à nouveau et se replongea dans sa concentration. Plus rapidement, cette fois, elle perçut des sons. Ils lui paraissaient lointains, mais présents. Au bout de trois respirations retenues, elle réussit à distinguer certains sons. Des voitures roulant sur le bitume mouillé, des voix, des rires, des cris, le vent. La ville. Londres, sûrement, car Rogue ne l'aurait pas trop éloignée de chez elle, loyal soit-il envers son Maître. Elle tapa au milieu de la zone, puis un peu plus loin. Le son sonnait creux au premier endroit. Bien. Si elle ne se trompait pas, on avait recouvert une fenêtre avec un sortilège imitant le mur.

Avec un sourire de semi victoire, Lysana tourna les talons et se concentra sur le mur d'en face. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à tâter toute la surface avec ses mains et en déduit que, ici, la température ne changeait pas. Le mur entier était chaud. Elle se glissa dans un coin de la pièce. D'un côté, le mur chaud, de l'autre, un mur qui semblait des plus normaux. Un mur froid en face d'un mur chaud. Tous deux magiques, ou du moins magiquement modifiés. De ça, elle était sûre. La pièce était donc anormalement petite car pas entière. La jeune sorcière en mettrait sa main à couper : la pièce était séparée par un mur magique, une barrière l'empêchant de sortir. Un leurre, en somme. Quant à l'autre mur, il était réel, mais amélioré. La jeune fille ne se trouvait donc pas dans une cellule, mais dans une pièce tout à fait banale et arrangée pour la situation. Peut-être avait-on même retiré les meubles pour plus de crédibilité. Le sourire de Lysana s'intensifia. La voix qui l'avait réveillé devait donc appartenir à son geôlier. Elle se plaça dos à ce qu'elle supposait être une fenêtre.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de me réveiller ?! scanda la jeune fille d'un ton faussement outré.

Si elle ne s'y était pas attendue, elle aurait eu peur. Le mur en face d'elle disparu, laissant place à une barrière transparente mais qui rendait la vision floue. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui l'observait.

- Maman ?! s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

La surprise lui coupa le souffle. Mille et une questions lui vinrent en tête mais sa voix semblait éteinte. Puis elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa _mère _s'approcha et le flou se dissipa, se transformant en une clarté effrayante.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, jeune sorcière.

Lysana reprit contenance. En effet, même si la femme ressemblait à Bellatrix, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes traits, cependant, mais tout en elle semblait plus doux. Du brun de ses cheveux au noir de ses yeux, plus grands et plus aimables que ceux de Bellatrix. Lysana croisa les bras et emprunta un air revêche et moqueur.

- Andromeda Black, si je ne m'abuse, dit-elle. Je ne m'y attendais décidément pas.

- C'est Tonks, corrigea la femme.

- Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que vous êtes la traîtresse de la famille. Je peux vous appeler Tatie Dromeda ?

L'expression de la femme se durcit.

- Visiblement, non, reprit Lysana.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma sœur pourrait un jour avoir un enfant, lâcha Andromeda, presque contre son gré.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

Lysana envoya un sourire à sa tante, et celle-ci lui répondit par un air amusé mais timide. Elle ne savait apparemment pas comment s'y prendre avec sa nièce.

- Où sommes-nous ? tenta la jeune fille.

- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te répondre ? rétorqua Mrs Tonks.

- J'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé. En tous cas, pas chez vous, ça, j'en suis sûr.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous n'hébergeriez pas Severus Rogue, répondit Lysana avec un sourire malin.

- Bien pensé, obtempéra l'autre.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Puis, Andromeda lâcha un soupire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis ici pour ma fille.

- Oh ! Euh... Nymphadora, c'est ça ?! Je ne l'ai pas trop amochée, j'espère.

Andromeda pinça les lèvres. Lysana remarqua sa main tremblante qui tenait sa baguette. Si seulement elle pouvait la pousser à bout, la faire craquer. Peut-être y gagnerait-elle un billet de sortie.

- Attendez, ne me dites pas... elle est morte après des heures de souffrance ?

- Ça te ferait de la peine si je te disais que non ?

- Voyons, ma tante ! Non, bien sûr que non...

- Elle n'est pas morte, non. Un peu sonnée, c'est tout.

- Quelle joie ! lâcha Lysana avec déception. Vous savez, vous devriez l'enfermer en secret loin d'ici, parce qu'elle va finir par mourir de la main de ma mère.

- Dora est forte, elle se débrouillera très bien contre ma sœur.

- C'est beau, la confiance d'une mère dans son enfant.

A la minute où elle prononçait ces mots, Lysana se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle aurait voulu rendre sa phrase ironique, elle n'en était que plus réaliste. Oui, la confiance d'une mère dans son enfant est une chose magnifique. Andromeda perçu le ton changeant et haussa un sourcil. Le jeu de Lysana se retourna contre elle-même.

- Ta mère t'a bien éduqué, à ce que je vois.

- Ma mère ne m'a _pas_ éduqué, opposa Lysana. Elle n'était pas là.

Le sort était jeté. Lysana avait perdu la partie, et ce depuis qu'elle avait abordé le thème de sa mère. Andromeda le savait pertinemment, et elle voulait sa victoire. Elle reprit avec un ton piquant mais contrôlé :

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'ait revenue que récemment à la maison. Elle n'a même pas dû te reconnaître, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est Narcissa qui lui a dit qui tu étais ? Elle se souvenait de toi ? T'a-t-elle même nommé de son fait, ou était-ce le choix de mon autre chère sœur ?

Lysana serra les poings.

- Non. _Lysana_ vient de ma mère. Elle m'a reconnue.

- Voyez-vous cela... Mais, éclaires-moi, tu veux ? Elle est revenue pour son Maître, pas pour toi.

- Oui.

- Et malgré ça, tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu la respectes, alors ?

Lysana ne répondit pas.

- Bien, passons. Comment est-elle avec toi ?

- Ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Je t'ai vexé ? Si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi !

Le ton était presque sincère, quoique ponctué d'une certaine ironie. Le côté « Black » de cette femme qui cherchait tellement à s'en séparer ressortait indéniablement. Et Lysana n'arrivait même pas à en lui en vouloir. C'était à sa mère, qu'elle en voulait. De l'obliger à vivre tout ça. Si seulement elle avait pu naître ailleurs. Si seulement elle avait pu être la fille d'Andromeda. Si seulement elle avait pu être comme les autres. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

- Pourquoi te battre pour eux ? reprit Mrs Tonks, d'une voix plus calme, plus compatissante.

Lysana se bloqua. Elle ne voulait plus rien dire à cette femme, car si elle parlait, elle se révèlerait complètement, et c'était trop dangereux. Une myriade de « si » empoisonnait son esprit et elle se suprenait à imaginer sa vie d'un autre point de vue. A se demander où elle en serait, aujourd'hui, si les Malefoy n'avaient pas voulu d'elle. Si son oncle et sa tante avaient décidés de la mettre dans un orphelinat moldu. Si, à ses onze ans, une sorcière était venu lui expliquer qui elle était vraiment et, découvrant son nom, son sang, lui aurait offert un moyen de vivre. Si elle n'avait pas été obligé de voler sa baguette magique chez Ollivander, en pleine nuit, pour en posséder une. Si elle avait passé quelques minutes à essayer différentes baguette pour trouver celle qui se complèterait harmonieusement à sa personne si spéciale. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, dans l'une des quatre maisons, entourée d'amis, d'ennemis, de professeurs, de retenues, de points, de devoirs. D'une vie, en somme.

- Réponds-moi, Lysana. Réponds au moins à cette question.

Il y eu un nouvel instant de silence. Lysana fixait sa tante dans les yeux, sans ciller. Elle voulait se montrer provocante et irrespectueuse, mais elle ne passait plus que pour une gamine capricieuse et perdue. Au bout de longues minutes, Andromeda céda. Elle décroisa ses bras qui tombèrent le long de son corps, las.

- Ta mère, Lysana... Tu lui ressembles tellement.

C'était la phrase de trop. Lysana écrasa le plat de sa main contre la barrière magique en criant :

- Je ne suis pas comme elle !

Le mur transparent fut parcouru par une sorte d'onde de choc et, durant un moment, Lysana crut qu'il allait se briser. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Cependant, la jeune fille eu le temps d'apercevoir l'expression de surprise paniquée sur le visage de sa tante, juste avant qu'un groupe de personne ne déboule dans la pièce. Lysana reconnut la sorcière qui avait tenté de la soigner. Les autres personnes ne lui inspirèrent rien. Il y avait un homme à l'air maladif et fatigué, mais au regard doux, et un autre à la peau sombre, très grand. Aucune trace de Rogue. Il y eu une courte minute d'affolement, mais la vieille sorcière prit le contrôle des choses. Lysana ne s'arrêta pas là, en revanche.

- Je ne suis pas comme ma mère. C'est clair ?

Andromeda, qui s'était figée, la fixait. Les nouveaux arrivants finirent par faire de même, surpris par le ton de la jeune fille, qui n'était pas celui d'une fille de son âge. Trop froide, trop sèche. A l'image de cette existence déjà trop sombre pour une vie aussi jeune.

- Elle, elle est soumise à sa propre folie. A son amour démesuré pour son Maître. Elle est _soumise_, point. Elle n'est pas libre de ses choix. Tout ce qu'elle fait, _tout_, a un rapport avec son Maître. Chaque mot, chaque acte. Je ne suis pas comme ça, _moi_ ! J'ai un avis libre, personnel. Je ne suis obligée en rien à faire ce que je fais. J'agis par choix, par ma volonté, propre, et unique.

Lysana colla ses deux mains contre la barrière et approcha son visage le plus près possible.

- La seule chose que ma mère pourrait faire par sa seule volonté, reprit Lysana dans un murmure, c'est réussir à tuer votre fille. Et, lorsque ça arrivera, lorsque je verrais votre expression devant son cadavre, alors vous me verrez rire en harmonie avec ma mère.

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle savait Andromeda forte, mais elle vit bien qu'elle l'avait heurtée. Qu'elle avait marqué un point. La jeune fille se recula doucement, retournant au centre de la pièce. Elle s'était calmée, elle se sentait paisible, à présent. Comme si dire de telles choses lui permettaient d'évacuer sa propre colère. Tout cela sonnait comme une menace. Une menace qui n'était pas que des mots. Une menace réelle, car Lysana était sûr de ce qu'elle affirmait. Tôt ou tard, sa chère cousine pourrirait sur le pavé, froide et morte, car telle était sa place.

La vieille sorcière finit par renvoyer ses deux gardes du corps Merlin sait où, et proposa - sur un ton auquel on ne pouvait répliquer – à Andromeda d'aller voir sa fille qui venait de se réveiller. Lysana se retrouva donc seule avec elle. Elle tenta de se rappeler son nom, mais en vain. Ne pas savoir l'énervait, surtout en sachant pertinemment que son adversaire connaissait son nom, à elle. La vieille femme lui envoya un regard acide.

- A l'avenir, je vous demanderais d'éviter de perdre votre sang froid, jeune fille.

- A l'avenir, répliqua aussi sec ladite jeune fille, j'éviterais de me faire capturer.

- Cela peut être une bonne résolution, en effet. Sauf que cet avenir-là n'est pas envisageable.

- Soit, vous pensez que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici ?

- C'est plus ou moins cela.

- Vous me sous-estimez, Madame.

- Vous nous sous-estimez, Mademoiselle.

Bien. Si Andromeda avait été assez coopérative sur les bords, cette sorcière-là ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais Lysana se sentait de taille à jouer un petit peu avec celle-ci. Andromeda était sa tante, son sang. Elle connaissait sa mère. Celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle était extérieure à sa famille. Elle pourrait se protéger, cette fois.

- Vous m'avez soignée.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Une accusation, même.

- Certes.

La vieille sorcière se tenait debout, au milieu de l'autre partie de la pièce, droite et raide, sèche. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas franchement heureuse d'être ici, mais qu'elle ne partirait que lorsqu'elle aurait remis la jeune fille à sa place.

- Je pensais vous avoir dit que je ne le voulais pas.

- Et je pense que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de négocier.

- J'ai le droit de négocier ma propre santé, rétorqua Lysana, quelque peu énervée.

- Le fait que nous ayons pu vous soigner blesse votre amour propre ?

La sorcière haussa légèrement un sourcil, comme pour rendre sa pique plus humiliante. Lysana ne laissa rien paraître.

- Ce n'est pas mon amour propre qui devrait être blessé.

- Je devrais me sentir humilié d'avoir soigné un partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Lysana eut une moue qui se traduisit par « pourquoi pas, après tout ».

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais oui, pourquoi pas.

La sorcière fronça des sourcils. Lysana reprit :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé un sort de mort.

- Nous ne lançons pas ce genre de sort, s'exclama sèchement la femme.

- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, donnez-moi un autre sortilège qui a une couleur émeraude et qui fait, excusez-moi l'expression, _vachement_ _mal_ !

- Nous ne lançons _pas_ ce genre de sortilège, répéta-t-elle.

- Bon, bon, si vous le dites, ce défendit vaguement Lysana. N'empêche...

- Cette discussion est close.

- Eh ! C'est moi la victime, dans l'histoire !

- Ne me faites pas rire, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le mauvais camp.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous aventurer sur ce terrain, Madame, menaça froidement la jeune fille.

A sa grande surprise, la sorcière sembla obtempérer. Comme si elle n'avait elle-même pas envie de s'aventurer sur ledit terrain. Un silence pesant s'installa. Lysana conservait un visage impassible, mais, au fond d'elle, elle cherchait désespérément à se souvenir du prénom de cette femme. Elle savait que Rogue l'avait prononcé devant elle. Si elle pouvait seulement ce souvenir d'un son, d'une syllabe... Sa... Na... Non, non. Mais le son « a », oui. Fa... Ba-quelque chose, peut-être ! Non, ça ne collait pas avec son visage.

- Pourquoi me garder en vie ?

Do... Ra ? Dora ? Non, ça, c'était le surnom du futur cadavre. Mais le son lui rappelait quelque chose. Vaguement.

- Contrairement à ceux de... à _vous_, nous ne tuons pas nos prisonniers.

Nymphadora. Quelle blague, cette fille. Elle avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour de sa naissance.

- Ah. Logique.

Ny... Ni. Ni, ouais. Ou presque.

- Mais parfois, la mort vaut mieux qu'un emprisonnement.

Non ! Mi ! Oui, elle y était. Mi-quelque chose.

- La mort est une solution, et les gens qui ont fait du mal ne la méritent pas.

- Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas si purs, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Mi. Ra. Après ? Il lui semblait qu'un « n » pouvait avoir sa place.

- Pardon ?

Min... ? Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer ainsi. Min, donc. Min, ra.

- C'est de la torture psychologique, ça.

Non ! Elle y était ! Pas ra, mais presque. Minerva. Ça lui revenait enfin !

- Cela dépend des points de vue.

- Ah oui ?

- Les personnes qui subissent un tel traitement on fait pire que de la torture. Leur accorder un sommeil éternel serait les pardonner.

- Vous êtes déjà allez à Azkaban ?

Lysana jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, se recula jusqu'à sentir son dos contre la pierre froide et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

- Une ou deux fois, oui, répondit Minerva en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Comme visiteuse, s'entend.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Lysana avec un rictus.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous trouvez que c'est une solution ?

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait répondre.

- Je pense que certaines choses, dans notre gouvernement, sont à revoir, conclut-elle avec un léger soupir.

Lysana leva les yeux au ciel, comme si tout n'était qu'évidences.

- Encore heureux, marmonna-t-elle.

La pièce, toujours séparée en deux par ce mur magique, redevint silencieuse. Les images récentes de sa visite spirituelle d'Azkaban revenaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Sans le vouloir, son regard glissa dans le vide de ses pensées et Minerva disparut de sa tête. Pour la première de sa vie, Lysana aurait voulu être dans le manoir de son oncle, à se disputer avec son père, ou à se battre avec sa mère, plutôt qu'ici. Physiquement, elle sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et c'était peut-être le pire, car cela ne s'accordait pas à sa condition mentale. Toutes ces pensées qui la torturaient ; toutes ces questions qu'elle voulait poser mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, vraiment, sans passer pour un esprit torturé en quête de réponses, de savoir. Elle aurait presque préféré les coups de sortilèges de sa mère à cette torture mentale, qui amène la souffrance par le questionnement, mais qui ne fait jamais assez mal. Qui cause blessures sans saignements, douleurs sans coups, marques sans cicatrices. Et toutes ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela la rendait faible, car elle ne pouvait se servir d'elles-mêmes pour les blesser. Elle se sentait si petite, si vulnérable, avec, pour seule et unique arme, la parole. Mais si la vie lui avait donné la qualité de savoir en jouer, les mots finissent toujours par se tarir, pour ne laisser qu'un vide humiliant. Un vide lui rappelant à quel point elle était ignorante. Finalement, elle n'arrivait pas à démêler le pire de tout. Était-ce son ignorance, sa faiblesse, sa solitude ? Son ignorance des gens, de l'extérieur, du savoir, même de ce qu'elle devait faire. Connaissait-elle réellement ses valeurs ? Les conséquences de ses actes ? Et sa main, vide de ce morceau de bois si chétif et pourtant d'un réconfort chaleureux. La solitude, elle y était habituée, mais pas à celle qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. C'était une solitude qui amenait la douleur, cette douleur, qu'elle haïssait tellement.

- Votre tante à raison.

Lysana dû subir l'humiliation du sursaut. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son geôlier prenne la parole.

- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous ressemblez à votre mère.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas.

- Sûrement mieux que vous.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je le dis.

- Grand bien vous fasse. Fichez-moi la paix, maintenant.

- Non.

Lysana haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Ai-je donc une présence si agréable pour qu'elle vous amène à rester ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Si vous saviez, rétorqua la vieille femme.

La jeune sorcière eu un sourire. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y posa son menton, l'air innocent. Bizarrement, elle voulait parler avec cette femme. Elle appartenait à ce genre de personnes fermées, et pourtant si attirantes. Un peu comme Severus Rogue, finalement. Un peu comme elle, aussi, mais pouvait-elle vraiment accepter ce côté-là ? Pas vraiment.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? commença-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, ponctué d'une curiosité contrôlée.

- Je ne promets pas d'y répondre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande impérativement.

- Soit. Posez-la.

- Pourquoi s'est-il passé cela, tout à l'heure ?

Elle désigna la barrière magique du menton avant de le reposer sur ses genoux. Minerva sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Vous semblez canaliser une certaine énergie, répondit-elle, lorsque vous êtes énervée. Cela vous permettrait, visiblement, de provoquer ce genre de... d'onde de choc, disons, lorsque votre émotion atteint son paroxysme, même sans baguette magique pour permettre la diffusion magique hors du corps.

« Ah » fut la réponse la plus subtil que Lysana pu donner. Après un instant, elle reprit :

- Et, euh, tous les sorciers en sont capables ?

- Non, répondit l'autre, presque à contrecœur, comme si répondre affirmait la supériorité de son adversaire. Mais ne le prenez pas comme une qualité, reprit-elle. C'est plus une tare qu'autre chose.

- Parce que je risque de tuer quelqu'un dans mon sommeil ? tenta Lysana.

- Cela... Cela peut effectivement être le cas, oui.

La vieille femme eu un demi-sourire.

- Cela me revient maintenant ! s'exclama brusquement Lysana en levant la tête. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Elladora Ketteridge**(*)** est morte ?

- Vous lisez les cartes de Chocogrenouilles ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Minerva avec un ricanement.

- Non, rétorqua sombrement la jeune fille, je n'en ai jamais mangé. Je lis, tout court.

- Hum... Non, je ne crois pas. Elladora Ketteridge est connue pour avoir trouvé...

- … l'utilité de la Branchiflore, oui, je sais. Mais il me semble bien qu'elle soit morte en faisant exploser sa maison lors d'un cauchemar plutôt violent, entraînant ainsi la mort d'une dizaine de moldus.

- Vous semblez bien renseignez.

- Oh, vous savez, moi, quand il s'agit de cadavres moldus... C'est comme l'effondrement du pont sur le Tay, en 1879 ! Ça doit être mon favori... Ces stupides moldus qui ont cru que c'était à cause de l'orage, alors que chacun sait pertinemment que c'était l'œuvre d'un dément qui...

- … avait volé une baguette qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Je sais.

- Il n'empêche que c'était un bien bel événement. Un imbécile en a même fait un poème !

- Je le sais aussi, reprit rapidement Minerva avec un air énervé.

Lysana réfléchit un instant puis reprit :

- Je crois que ça commençait comme ça : « _Beautiful Railway Bridge of the Silvery Tay! __With your numerous arches and pillars in so grand array, And your central girders, which seem to the eye, To be almost towering to the sky_ »(*). Mince, je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur... Quel abruti !

Minerva se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, retenant visiblement une réplique cinglante.

- C'était de William McGonagall, répondit-elle d'une voix dont suintait la colère. Mon grand-père.

Lysana lâcha un « ah » surpris et ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Elle ne laissa pas le silence s'installer de nouveau.

- J'ai faim, lâcha-t-elle avec une insolence insultante.

- On ne vous apprend pas la politesse, chez les mangemorts ?

- Si, mais comme je n'ai pas ma baguette, je ne peux pas vous le prouver.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sortit sa propre baguette, ne souhaitant apparemment pas parlementer, et la secoua légèrement. Un plat de sandwich apparut devant la jeune fille, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille. Lysana haussa un sourcil.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être plus originale ? lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris amusé. On aime le luxe et la bonne nourriture, chez les mangemorts !

Un nouveau coup de baguette et un nouvel ensemble apparu : un morceau de pain noir et un minuscule verre d'eau.

- Ah ah, très drôle, dit-elle en laissant une moue barrer son visage.

- Vous l'avez bien cherché. Bon appétit.

Et le mur de peinture verte et écaillé apparu de nouveau, enfermant Lysana dans sa solitude silencieuse.

- Eh ! se mit-elle à crier en frappant vivement sur le mur magique. Donnez-moi au moins de la nourriture convenable !

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit tout aussi fort :

- Non, mais, je rêve ! Vous êtes censé être les _gentils_ ! J'ai faim, moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de me prendre un sortilège de mort et de me faire ressouder tous les os en une nuit ou... ou je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, hein !

Elle attendit encore un peu, mais, comme rien ne venait, elle se remit à crier. Au bout d'un moment, Minerva – si c'était toujours bien elle – sembla avoir pitié de la jeune fille car un message apparut sur le mur : « _Continuez à crier comme ça et je ne vous donnerais à manger que lorsque vous serez sur le point d'agoniser. Bonne journée. N'attrapez pas froid._ » De rage, Lysana abattit son poing sur le mur, avec le vain espoir qu'une nouvelle onde de choc viendrait le secouer. Vain, effectivement. Puis elle se jeta sur le pain et l'engloutit. Littéralement.

.

Lysana avait fini par s'endormir. Severus Rogue était passé dans la pièce, et s'était énervé lorsqu'il avait vu le mot sur le mur et le reste de nourriture. Il avait alors fait venir un repas complet de Poudlard et l'avait laissé dans la petite cellule de son élève. Puis il avait retrouvé Minerva, dans la cuisine de la maison, prête à partir pour une nouvelle mission, et s'était énervé contre elle, l'accusant pour ses méfaits envers Lysana, avec, cependant, assez de discrétion pour ne pas dévoiler la toute vérité. Une dispute s'était engagée entre les deux adultes et seul Albus Dumbledore avait pu calmer le jeu. Il avait ensuite réussi à envoyer poliment Minerva là où elle devait aller et, surtout, à la calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Puis, il avait pris Severus à part pour lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille mais lui avait donné l'autorisation de passer lui donner à manger deux fois par jours, à condition de ne pas montrer sa présence. Les deux hommes savaient évidemment que la jeune fille n'était pas idiote, et qu'elle saurait pertinemment, après quelques jours, qui s'occupait d'elle. Peut-être voudrait-elle, alors, lui parler. Ou le contraire. Severus n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de la jeune fille face à sa présence ici, aussi, il ne s'offusqua pas vraiment lorsque Albus posa les quelques conditions. Il se plut même à savoir qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle sans rien risquer. Elle était la fille des Lestranges, mais elle restait son élève, et une jeune fille qui méritait de vivre de longues années. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à vivre dans de telles conditions, si funestes, si obscures. Qu'elle ait une vie plus agréable, entourée de gens qui l'aiment réellement. Il n'était pas sentimental, loin de là, mais elle était l'une des rares personnes dont il n'ait jamais souhaité que le bonheur. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à parler d'une nouvelle Lily, car jamais personne ne prendrait la place qu'elle occupait, encore et toujours, en lui, mais s'il devait parler de Lysana, il pourrait dire qu'elle était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, bien sûr, mais si la vie lui en avait donné un, il aurait aimé qu'il soit comme la jeune fille. Ou presque. Si elle avait eu une éducation, une vie, elle aurait été une personne très agréable. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu toute cette froideur qui la vieillissait tant. Six mois n'étaient pas encore passés depuis leur rencontre et il avait l'impression que la sorcière avait pris des années. S'en était presque terrifiant. Plus elle devenait puissante, et plus sa froideur, son assurance et sa cruauté grandissaient. Cet emprisonnement imprévu n'était pas si mal, car il l'empêchait de progresser sur le mauvais chemin. Mais, au fond de lui, Severus savait qu'il s'en voudrait de l'avoir laissée enfermer là-dedans, à se savoir épier par ses ennemis jours et nuits sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se devait de l'aider, et ce plus que lui apporter de la bonne nourriture. Il devait la sortir de là, mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il l'avait aidé. Personne, sauf elle.

* * *

**(*)** _Elladora Ketteridge est un personnage très probablement inventé par J.K. Rowling (louons sa parole) et qui appartient à la communauté fermée der personnages célèbres sur les paquets de chocogrenouilles; et comme Minerva et Lysana nous l'on si bien indiqué (j'aime l'humour, aha, aha), c'est la sorcière qui à découvert l'utilité de la Branchiflore. Voilà. Et elle n'est probablement pas morte comme ça, pour l'info, c'est moi, sadique en chef, j'ai nommé, qui l'ai collé ici._

**(*)** _Alors. En faisant deux ou trois recherches sur les catastrophes ferroviaires du monde, je suis tombé sur le nom "McGonagall". Ni une, ni deux, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en modifiant quelques infos. Mais tout est vrai, le poème comme la catastrophe. Quoique je ne pense pas que William McGonagall est, un jour, été le grand-père de Minerva. Merci la liberté d'expression de me permettre d'inventer de telles conneries ! *applaudissement* (merci moi !)_

Merci à Morgane pour sa fâcheuse - mais parfaite - tendance à citer tout plein de choses méga intéressantes dans ses fictions - dont du Montaigne, non mais je ne m'en remettrait jamais ! - et qui m'a clairement contaminé. Ça marche aussi pour les notes !


End file.
